All's Fair in Love and War
by StarsGirlX
Summary: The Underground is at War. Sarah is called in a plea for aid. Yet what can a mortal do when childish imaginings turn sinister, the King of her fantasies resents her very prescence and she is expected to lead an army of Dragon Riders into battle? M ;
1. Chapter 1

All's Fair in Love and War

_Oh yes here it is. My new Fanfic! Exciting right? Well it is for me. _

_Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything except the chocolate orange I am currently eating._

_This is kind of new to me I've never written a fic with war in it before...Exciting!_

_Please read and review. I love my reviewers!_

_Hehe! I was just looking up names for an idea of what to call two characters that appear in this chapter and I stumbled across Bowie. Curiously I clicked on the meaning of the name and it happens to be Yellow Haired One... I thought it was pretty funny._

Sarah Williams, the dark haired, green eyed girl who had defeated the Labyrinth had grown into a woman. The dark hair and green eyes remained but she changed in other ways. Her face lost its plumpness, her body slimmed in the right places and grew in others giving her a perfect figure. She was considered a stunner, she had a good job, a good lifestyle and yet...

Sarah was utterly, utterly bored with her life. What exactly was the point of it all? Every morning she struggled out of bed, passed hours doing god knows what, consumed food at regular intervals, worried how she looked, what she wore, what people said about her and bemoaned the fact that she was currently without a man in her life.

It had been ten years (_Ten years!)_ Since her trip to a world beyond normal mortal comprehension and since then the tediousness of life in general had gradually grown on her. At that moment however the pointlessness of it all came crashing down on her.

"Why is life so bloody tedious!" she grumbled to her empty room. Grabbing a book from her dressing table she caught her own eye in the looking glass and stuck out her tongue. Tonight happened to be just a little bit special. It was her birthday. Her twenty sixth birthday. _Perhaps that's why life seems so...pointless I'm getting older, sure I'm only twenty six but that's half way to fifty two!. We're born, we go through childhood, grow up, make a life for ourselves, perhaps find the love of our lives, or not, then die. Fun, fun, fun!_

Sarah drifted around her apartment aimlessly. Earlier today she had met up with some friends from work and had gone for a very sensible, slightly boring, lunch. When she had been younger she had dreamed of becoming an actress like her mother. Reality however seemed convinced that her true vocation in life was in fact in advertising.

_I had so many dreams when I was younger. _Sarah closed her book and lay back on her squashy sofa pulling a blanket over her and closing her eyes against the glare of the light overhead.

_I was going to be an actress like mom, meet my prince charming and ride off into the sunset. Instead I'm doomed either to become a lonely old spinster, or marry for the sake of it and become one of those suburban mothers._

Sarah gave a slight shake of the head and brushed a dark strand of hair behind her ear. _No, that will never happen to me. There will be magic in my life, I know it. I just have to seek it out. _Luckily for her the very magic she was thinking of was seeking _her _out at that very moment.

Jareth paced his throne room agitatedly. When Sarah had defeated him and left the Labyrinth forever he had obviously been heartbroken. Time heals all wounds however and after the first seven years of kingly moping and pining (kingly moping and pining involves a lot of goblin kicking and crystal smashing) The Goblin King had resigned himself to the fact that Sarah had truly gone from his life. That didn't mean he wasn't sore over being beaten by a fifteen year old girl, or that he had fallen out of love with her (he knew without a doubt that he loved her and her alone) but at that point in time there were more pressing matters to attend to. Jareth returned to his throne and sighed deeply.

No matter how he longed for the raven haired, green eyed girl, who must by now be a woman, he couldn't neglect his kingdom.

War was brewing in the Underground.

"Mavek!" Jareth called from his position sprawled in his throne. Instantly a male Fae appeared before him and gracefully swept a low bow. He was not quite as tall little as Jareth but had the same ethereal appearance. His hair was a midnight black and stuck out from his head in strange angles like the Goblin King's although it was a little shorter. He wore cream breeches tucked into brown leather boots that looked much journey worn and were in fact caked with mud. His brown leather jacket was a little scruffy and the collar was turned up. In looks the Goblin King and Mavek were almost opposite.

"Your majesty"

"Oh stand up" Jareth snapped irritably tapping his riding crop against a leather booted calf "have I not know you for five hundred years?"

"Yes your majesty" he looked up and beamed, his dark eyes flashing merrily "but I have not spoken to you for eleven" Jareth grinned despite himself at his old friend and conjured him a chair.

"Well that is hardly a fault of mine Mavek, it is you that has been off crusading looking for those dammed elite warriors" he waved a hand dismissively and leant forward regarding the Fae before him with critical eyes. "You look like a skinny weed"

"A skinny weed!" Mavek protested from his chair "Oh no Jareth I have been training! This is all muscle. Fence me now and you may find yourself equally matched!"

"I doubt it" Jareth snorted before his face became serious once more as he glanced at a large map spread over a table to his left. "Judging by the fact you came so quickly you know what has happened"

Mavek nodded soberly also glancing at the table. "How is it possible after all these years? The seal should be unbreakable. The other kingdom should be contained!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Jareth grouched settling back and running a hand through his blonde locks distractedly. "I can only think that the creatures of the darkness have found some way to splinter the barrier set up by my grandfather those long years ago"

"Well they've had enough time to work on it! How many thousands of years ago was it made? I say let them come. The Underground is defended. We must fight"

"Of course" Jareth paused and tapped his chin "We may however need to unleash our special weapon. The Fae army is great, as is the army of other magical creatures but we do not know what may be on the dark ones side."

"You don't mean..." Mavek raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"I hear you found the elite clan...eventually"

"Of course, but Jareth these are _The Riders_ were talking about! The most fearsome group of people in the entire Underground!"

Sarah woke from her slumber abruptly as she heard muffled voices coming from somewhere close. Rubbing her eyes and yawning sleepily Sarah slid from her warm nest on the sofa and padded towards her bedroom rubbing her neck.

_I should know by now not to sleep on that couch. It always gives me such a terrible crick in the neck. _She paused at her bedroom door and felt her heart skip a beat as the voices that had woken her grew louder. _What the fuck? Someone's in my room? _

"She's not even here!" a deep voice hissed.

"Quiet she might be around somewhere!"

"I want to go to bed! I have training really early tomorrow!"

"So do I but I'm not complaining!"

"You would be if you had Raimus at six o'clock!"

"Six o'clock! Ha ha! Sucks to be you!"

"Sucks to be me? What are you a mortal?"

"Just picking up on the lingo. Who knows what form of primitive language this girl speaks"

One voice, the first, seemed to be male and the other female. At the word mortal Sarah grabbed hold of the first weapon like object in reach and brandished it before her preparing to enter the room. Unfortunately for her it was one of those large salad tossing fork things made of clear blue plastic which didn't look very sturdy.

Sarah carefully turned the door knob before kicking the door open quickly and brandishing her 'weapon'

"Who are you and what do you want?" she yelled pointing the large blue fork first at the male then at the female. The two turned from the picture they had been examining to look at her in surprise before bursting into laughter simultaneously. For a moment they didn't seem quite so threatening. That was however until they wiped their eyes and regained their composure and Sarah got a chance to study them properly.

The two were dressed in a strange type of black armour which gave the pair a sinister look, especially as it was coupled with a great deal of black leather, dark cloaks, leather gloves, leather boots, swords hanging at their hips and ,strangest of all, half masks that seemed to be made of_ metal. _Sarah narrowed her eyes. Their clothing did look a great deal like what the Goblin King had worn all those years before when he had taken Toby, without the masks of course. At the memory she shivered.

The two figures before her each bowed gracefully looking pretty impressive. Sarah lowered her fork slightly. The male spoke first. "My name is Seth and this is Tamar"

Seth was a little taller than Tamar. His hair was long, dark brown and tied back in a neat ponytail. His eyes were a watery blue and twinkled at her from beneath his mask which covered the top half of his face.

Tamar lifted a gloved hand in greeting. "Please forgive the intrusion, but we have been looking for you for a long time, Sarah" Sarah frowned at the mention of her name. Tamar had short, spiky hair that stuck out at odd angles and was a deep shade of purple. Her face looked thin and pixie like although it was also partly covered by her mask. Her eyes were of the darkest brown, almost black.

"We want to talk" Seth gave a hesitant smile "Please put down your um... over large fork for a moment. There is much to discuss"

"I...I don't understand" She placed the fork on her dressing table not turning her back on the two smiling sheepishly at her. "Who are you?"

"There are many names for us in the Underground Sarah" it was Tamar who spoke this time. Sarah allowed herself to be ushered back into the sitting room and sat back on the sofa where she had so recently be napping opposite Tamar and Seth.

"Some call us the Elite Warriors, The Riders, The Night Fighters, The Dragon Clan...really the list is endless" Tamar continued as if there had been no break in the conversation "But the name we prefer is The Riders although Seth here thinks that 'The Night Fighters' sounds pretty good too"

"I changed my mind" Seth grinned putting his hands behind his head and relaxing back on the sofa "The Riders is fine with me"

"Whatever Seth"

Sarah looked from one to the other. "Um...why do you wear masks?"

"Helmets with visors were a bit stuffy, as well as grossly over the top. Identity is also something crucial to the riders. We were chosen when we were but children to become part of the group and once we are christened fully fledged Riders we keep who we are concealed." Tamar shrugged "We are even given new names"

"Sorry I think I'm still half asleep" Sarah rubbed her eyes "From what I've heard I gather that you are magical beings..." The two nodded "From the Underground..." They nodded again "And you're some type of Labyrinth warriors?" They shook their heads.

"Not yet" Seth leaned forward and wagged a gloved finger "The King is soon to engage war and we have agreed to fight with them but nothing has happened yet"

"Right" Sarah mumbled raising her eyebrows. Her voice suddenly increased both in volume and pitch "That's it! I've finally gone crazy!" Seth and Tamar watched bemused as Sarah stood and began pacing frantically running a hand through her long dark locks. "Karen told me not to read so many fiction novels, said it would go to my head! Now I'm hallucinating armour clad people sitting in my living room! This will take a lot of counselling!" She turned her furious gaze on the two figures sitting a little puzzled on her sofa "Do you know how much therapy costs? What if my father finds out I've been sent to an asylum? Karen will be jubilant of course but Daddy...They thought 

it was strange at fifteen that I gabbled on and on about Goblin Kings and magical Labyrinths! What will they say when they discover, at twenty six, that I'm still imagining people!"

"Whoa!" Tamar held up a hand against the tirade but it did little to stop the mumbling girl pacing the floor before her "We're real! I swear it! The Labyrinth is real, his majesty is real, everything is real!"

Sarah stopped dead in her tracks "The Goblin King?" she whispered "Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus?"

"As real as you are" Sarah froze at Seth's words then gradually broke into a huge grin.

"Real?"

Tamar looked at the mortal in pyjama bottoms and a tank top standing before her. Her feet were bare, there were no visible signs of any tattoos, she didn't look particularly strong, her hair was soft and dark falling just past her shoulders, her eyes were wide and green, her face was flawless, she had the perfect figure and she even had faint freckles dusted across her nose. She was adorable sure, beautiful of course but this was surely not the girl they had been told about, the girl who had beaten the Labyrinth and it's King.

"I always secretly hoped they were real" Sarah beamed at Seth who was looking more than a little confused, Tamar knew he was thinking the same thing as she was. She was not what they had expected. "When the doctors told me I had made them up, made _him _up especially I fought so hard." She paused "I suppose as you grow up magic just sort of seeps out of you, it gets harder to believe"

"Yes" Seth ran a hand through his unruly black hair "Quite" He glanced at Tamar nervously who just grinned.

"So" Sarah leaped back onto the sofa smiling widely "What do you want? Why are you here? How are things Underground? Have you seen Hoggle and the others?"

Jareth looked over his Labyrinth broodingly. It was late, he knew that he should sleep yet found it impossible. Everything was lit by pale moonlight and looked surprisingly sinister. The Goblin King sighed. It had been good to see Mavek again, especially after eleven years and yet the loneliness of The King was not appeased.

"I am cursed to be lonely" he murmured to himself as the wind teased his blonde locks "Surrounded by subjects, courtiers, friends and yet so desperately lonely"

He leant against the edge of the balcony and observed the stars which he knew so well. The image of a dark haired, green eyed girl flashed through his mind as it often did. "Ten years, nearly eleven. Why does that girl haunt me so?" At random times during the day he would think of Sarah, the one girl he could not have.

"Ten years." He muttered "Twenty five? Twenty six? Is she married? Does she perhaps have children? Is she even alive at all? Mortals are so fragile." As he always did he drew out a crystal "Show me Sarah" The crystal remained stubbornly blank "Ah yes." He returned his gaze to the stars and gave a sad smirk "You have no power over me"

Tamar slapped Seth's leg from off the coffee table "So rude!"

"Hey we intruded into her apartment in the early hours of the morning and putting my feet on the table is rude?"

"Yes"

"You're rude"

"Shut up Seth!"

Sarah smiled "You were about to tell me why you need me?"

"Ah yes" the two said soberly and simultaneously leaning forward in one movement and observing the girl before them, their eyes shining from the holes in their masks.

"I know this is a bit sudden but we need you to return Underground" Seth started not moving his gaze from Sarah's face. He saw her eyes widen.

"We wouldn't ask at all but the situation is unavoidable" Tamar shot a look at Seth who nodded. "As we have already told you we are from a group called The Riders. We are about to join the Goblin King in battle against dark forces which are even now breaking the seal between the Kingdoms."

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Sarah knew her voice was shaking. This was all moving so quickly. Sure she wanted magic in her life but to return Underground, to see those she had left behind once more, could she bear it?

"We need you to fight alongside us"

Sarah stared first at Seth then at Tamar, the two fierce looking warriors who looked completely out of place in her small apartment. To both Seth's and Tamar's surprise she burst out laughing.

"Fight?" She laughed disbelievingly "I think you have the wrong person, I'm just a normal woman, and I've never fought in my life!"

"A normal woman?" Tamar raised an eyebrow "Did you not defeat the Labyrinth and its king to reclaim your baby brother?"

"Yes but..."

"Did you not fight your way through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered?"

"Well yeah, but I had help and it was all kids stuff really!"

"You consider engaging The Goblin King in a battle of wits 'kids stuff'"

"I suppose he was a little tricky..."

"Is your will not as strong as his and his Kingdom as great?"

"My will is as strong as his when it comes to someone I love, I may have lied about the Kingdom bit though."

"Well obviously that was just for effect. The point is Sarah _you_ bested the Labyrinth. _You _beat the Goblin King at his own game. _You _are the Underground's champion."

"Champion" Sarah snorted. "That doesn't mean I can fight! I'm not a warrior!"

"We do not really understand it either" Seth broke in "We just wish for you to come back with us, we are but messengers sent by those higher up"

Tamar stood as did Seth.

Seth held out one gloved hand and spoke softly "We will not keep you Underground, you have choice in the matter. Do you wish for an adventure or not?"

"An adventure?" Sarah bit her lip and looked at the offered hand

"We have no time to lose" put in Tamar "The seal grows thin"

Sarah could feel excitement building within her. _Return Underground and relive the magic or stay here and go to work tomorrow, oh dam I haven't finished the presentation for the meeting, I have to pick up my dry cleaning, Julian will want me to give the team a review of our latest project and I haven't got any milk..._

"Fuck it lets do this!" Sarah grabbed Seth's outstretched hand _Oh holy shit _Sarah thought as they vanished _This means I'll see The Goblin King again!_

Jareth suddenly gave a start and looked around, something had happened, something had changed in the Underground, he could sense it. Below the Labyrinth seemed to give a contented sigh. Jareth raised an eyebrow thoroughly bemused.

_Okay all the interesting stuff happens in the next chapter so stay tuned I promise I will upload it soon!_

_Review, I thrive off them!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Okey dokey chapter two go, go, go! I hope you like it, if you do please review, if you don't still review and give criticism! Jareth and Sarah will meet up soon I promise. I just have to explain a few things, get them places etc._

_I don't own Labyrinth. If I did I would make a second movie with David Bowie still in it...although he is a little older now... oh well! Airbrush those lines away! Thoughts of characters are in italics D_

Sarah fell rather ungracefully to her hands and knees. "God Dammit!" she grumbled pushing herself to her feet, brushing her hair from her eyes and shooting an icy glare at Seth who was trying, unsuccessfully, to conceal his chuckle as a cough.

"Are you okay Sarah" Tamar looked her over. "Sorry I should have mentioned that the journey might be a little rough. It's hard transporting more than two people between worlds"

"I'm fine" Sarah smiled. It wasn't completely true, any minute now she was sure she would throw up. _Dam travel sickness..._ She took a moment to observe her surroundings and gasped audibly, her nausea forgotten. "Where are we?" A tall imposing castle rose before them, beautiful in the pale light of the moon. Beyond she could see the sea dancing and glittering stretching for miles. Turning she looked over the countryside. The grass and trees rustled in the night wind that was toying with her hair. All in all it was a stunning place, more different to the castle beyond the Goblin city then she could imagine.

"This is the Castle of the shore" Seth put in "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Our people are staying here with permission from his majesty to undergo the preparations for war. When the time comes all the armies of the Underground will gather to fight."

Sarah gulped "His Majesty? You mean this castle is The Goblin Kings?"

"Of course" Seth nudged a pebble with his foot "He's not just the Goblin King you know, in fact that's one of his lesser titles. He's High King of the Underground as well as ruling over quite a few of the other races as well"

"Pretty important then huh?" Sarah frowned at the castle before her slightly impressed against her will. "I suppose I should have guessed he would be more than just King of the Goblins, he is rather..." she paused not sure what she was about to say. Seth and Tamar looked at her curiously. Just then the three of them were distracted rather dramatically.

"What the hell is _that_!" Sarah gazed upwards as a roar split the air.

Seth and Tamar were also watching the sky. Overhead a large black shape soared through the air, beating massive leathery wings and dipped out of sight behind the castle.

"Dam" muttered Seth and glanced at Tamar "We were hoping to introduce you to the Dragons quietly"

"Dragons!" Sarah stared at him slack jawed then at the place the dragon had just disappeared. "There are Dragons!"

"Well of course" Tamar grinned "How can there be Elves, Fairies, Unicorns, Mermaids and all that lot if there are no Dragons?"

"I just never thought... Hang on." Sarah turned and looked at Seth suspiciously "The Riders... What do you ride?"

Seth shrugged and touched his mask briefly before smiling innocently "Um...Dragons" He looked at Tamar who bit her lip.

Silence fell.

"DRAGONS!" Sarah exploded breaking the hush that had fallen over the three "You ride DRAGONS!"

"Sarah, calm down! They're not dangerous! The Dragons are more like our friends and partners in battle really!"

"I don't care if it's dangerous or not! This is..." Seth winced in preparation for the next words but for a few seconds Sarah just mouthed soundlessly "...it's..." Sarah frowned before grinning widely

"It's bloody awesome!"

"Bloody awesome?" Tamar stated in disbelief. Seth looked up from the patch of floor he had been studying in surprise.

"It's amazing! How many are there? Can they talk? Do you ride them as well Tamar? Is that why you wear boots like that?"

"There are many, yes they talk though some choose not to, we both ride them, and yes" Seth beamed "You're not scared? You don't want to go home?"

"Of course not, I only just got here! " Sarah glowed with excitement. Tamar looked from Seth to Sarah who started to discuss Dragons in depth and at high speed. Seth was normally over excitable as it was without any encouragement, she could tell that Sarah would not be helpful in calming Seth down. With a sigh Tamar started herding them towards the castle.

"Sarah I think it's best if you talk to Gabriel, he can answer all your questions"

"Gabriel?"

"He's the original Rider; he first made contact with the Dragons and established the line of communication. He's incredibly wise"

"Even wiser than the wiseman?" Sarah stepped carefully over a ring of mushrooms

"Without a doubt" Tamar smacked Seth's arm playfully "Race you to the gates"

"Bring it on!"

Sarah watched the two, supposedly mighty warriors, rushing forward like excitable puppies. Breathing in deeply Sarah closed her eyes briefly and smiled. It was good to be Underground again.

Jareth paced back and forth in his chambers. Something had changed, he could sense it. Whether it was good or bad he had no idea. Jareth paused in his pacing and shrugged. Whatever it was he was sure it would come to light soon enough. Throwing his lean body into a leather couch before the fireplace he summoned his servant to him.

"Your majesty?" The furry Goblin swept a bow. Unlike many of his kind he was actually quite intelligent, this was the reason he had been chosen as the King's night aid, that and the fact that he wasn't quite so odorous as some of his friends. He was taller than most Goblins, had large bat like ears, huge black eyes and had a habit of walking like a penguin due to his rather spherical shape.

"Tell me Gatsby" The King stretched his arms along the back of the sofa and observed the Goblin before him with his mismatched eyes "...are The Riders still at the Castle of the Shore?"

"Indeed your majesty" The goblin thought for a moment "As a matter of fact they sent a message earlier this evening thanking you for your hospitality in allowing them to use the castle and the nearby caves for their needs"

"Yes, yes" Jareth waved a hand dismissively "Inform them that over the next week I will be visiting them" he leant forward "Also tell them that if I find even one of their Dragons has been in the castle I shall be most displeased."

"Of course your majesty" Gatsby had started scribbling what the king was saying down on an aged looking scroll.

Jareth sighed and raised an eyebrow as the Goblin wrote. Gatsby was one of his favourites, he could read, talk properly, sing and even give good advice on occasion but at times like these Jareth had to fight the urge to cause the Goblin bodily harm. "Gatsby" he growled. The Goblin looked up in surprise, his overlarge eyes shining.

"Yes your majesty?"

"Why are you wearing nail polish again?"

The Goblin put his hands behind his back defensively. "It looks pretty!"

"And the mascara?"

"Pretty!"

"You're a male are you not?"

"Yes but..."

"I'm not even going to ask where you got it" Jareth sighed and chuckled quietly. "Go and remove it, or at least use a less obvious colour"

"Yes your majesty"

"Oh and make sure to tell the Riders that when I visit them I shall expect them to have chosen their champion"

"Yes your majesty, I will have the message delivered immediately" The scroll vanished from his hands and he swept a low bow.

"That will be all" Jareth pushed his blonde locks from his eyes and shot a glance at his large bed resigning himself to the fact that he should sleep if he was going to be meeting with the centaurs the following morning.

Sarah found herself alone in a richly furnished library. After catching up with Tamar and Seth at the gates they had directed her here to wait for the one they called Gabriel. Looking around Sarah sighed and ran a finger along the 

spines of a row of books. Many of them had titles in languages she didn't recognise and many of them looked hundreds of years old.

"Sarah I presume?" The voice came from the doorway. Sarah spun around feeling as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't. She gave a nervous smile and tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"Gabriel?" The man walked forward and grinned at her

"That's me" he was the same height as she was, perhaps a little taller and was, like Tamar and Seth, wearing a black mask that concealed half of his face and the strange black armour. His hair was blond, almost white, and tied back in a long ponytail. "I'm glad you came" he smiled kindly his dark eyes twinkling from behind his mask. "I was sure that once you heard about the Dragons you would hesitate, perhaps even refuse, to come"

"Are you kidding?" Sarah grinned back instantly feeling at ease with Gabriel as if she had known him for years "I think riding Dragons is amazing!"

Gabriel nodded and sat behind the mahogany desk motioning for Sarah to sit opposite. Once she was seated Gabriel took the time to look over her properly. _She's certainly a stunner _he thought leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs _Beautiful, she looks fit and healthy, confident in herself, intelligent... but is she brave enough?_

"Sarah" Gabriel lent forward his expression suddenly serious, his hands clasped on the desk before him. "There are a few things you should know"

"Only a few?"

Gabriel gave a slight smile and glanced down at the papers on his desk "I see it was Tamar and Seth who brought you from the mortal realm" It was not a question but Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Listen Sarah," Gabriel became sombre "You have agreed to become one of us and aid us in the war, is that correct?"

She nodded.

"Do you realise what this means?"

Sarah shook her head after a moment of hesitation. "Not exactly"

"Then I shall explain, sorry to lecture you but this may take awhile. We are a clan commonly called 'The Riders' because we choose to fight from the backs of Dragons. Years ago you came to the Underground, fought and defeated the Goblin King at his own game..." he paused and sighed "for that reason you have been chosen."

"Hang on" Sarah held up a hand for him to pause "What does me beating the Labyrinth have anything to do with the Riders?"

"The Riders are the warriors chosen by the Labyrinth to protect the Labyrinth and the whole of the Underground"

"You speak as if the Labyrinth was alive!" Sarah looked confused

"It is alive, and extremely powerful, more so than even the High King. The Riders have lain fairly dormant for many hundreds of years and gradually became something of a myth."

"And now you're making a comeback?"

"Exactly. The threat the kingdom is now facing is far greater than anything this world has ever seen. We will need all the help we can get to overcome this adversary. That is why The Labyrinth called for its champion"

"But what can I do? I'm just an ordinary mortal!"

"You do not realise your own power. The King gave you powers, the Labyrinth gave you powers. Surely you must know you are not simply an ordinary girl?" Sarah gaped at him for a couple of seconds.

"I...I don't understand"

"Then I shall be blunt. You have power, a great deal of power. Although you do not know it you are more than worthy of becoming one of us. Do not take this lightly Sarah! Riders are carefully chosen and go through years and years of rigorous training, they are not simply soldiers. You at only 25 years have been given the skills they take so much time to achieve."

"But I can't fight!"

"Oh really? I think it is time to prove my point Sarah" Standing Gabriel called for Tamar and Seth. They entered the room looking a little confused.

"Excellent" beamed Gabriel. Seth, lend Sarah your sword. Tamar, prepare yourself." The two nodded and Sarah found herself suddenly holding the surprisingly heavy blade. "Now, to the training arena"

The four of them vanished from the room.

Jareth lay in his large bed staring at the ceiling thinking things over. He had yet to choose a champion for the Fae race. Each race had a champion chosen to represent them as a leader in battle.

Altogether there were seven groups good enough to have a champion represent him; the centaurs, the Fae, the Elves, the combined creatures of the Labyrinth, the Faeries and The Riders.

All other warriors were massed in one large force and had their own champion chosen from among them. _Seven champions... _Jareth mulled things over and climbed out of bed to read a scroll on his desk. He already knew the Champions for four of the races and had spoken with each of them individually. They had pleased him.

For the Elves there was Carlisle, a wise and magnificent warrior whom Jareth both liked and respected.

For the Labyrinthians was Sir Didymus, fearless and loyal although small he was cunning and surprisingly useful in battle. He lived to the Knight's code. Jareth was fond of the little fox and trusted him immensely (He forgave him for helping Sarah) Jareth had in fact known Didymus since adolescence.

For the Faeries was Elise, currently the only female of the Champions. She was intelligent, gifted with great skill of magic and truly fearsome in battle despite her perceived innocence and beauty. Jareth had considered courting her once but decided in simply being friends.

For the massed forces was a Satyr called Finn, mischievous beyond compare he was also sharp as a razor and could be cutting with his quickness of wit. Everyone liked him. Jareth was not sure how good he was at fighting but his cunning certainly would be useful. Jareth had not yet won a game of chess against him.

The Centaur and Dragon Riders Champions were yet to be revealed. Sighing deeply Jareth transformed into his owl form and flew off into the night.

Sarah stood across from Tamar feeling more than nervous. Gabriel, Tamar and Seth had all moved to the 'training arena' which was really just a massive room, plain except for a couple of benches to one side and a large wrack of armour and weapons.

"Now" Gabriel moved between the two "Tamar, fight Sarah with all your power. No mercy. Understood?"

Tamar nodded, Sarah gulped and paled visibly. She remembered having two, maybe three fencing lessons when she was thirteen. But these were not flimsy, rubber tipped swords now these were heavy, razor sharp blades which looked capable of cutting easily through flesh, muscle and bone.

Gabriel turned to face her "Sarah, disarm Tamar. Do not harm her. If you are not worthy..." he glanced at Tamar "we will soon see"

Seth winked at Sarah from the bench he was occupying "Don't worry" he smiled "For you it will surely be a piece of cake."

Gabriel signalled for the battle to begin with a simple wave of his hand. Before Sarah knew what was happening Tamar was charging towards her, eyes glinting behind the mask.

_Holy shit! _Sarah stepped back sharply and raised her sword quickly to block the blow. Metal grinded against metal for a moment, but not long. Tamar slashed again and again, Sarah dodged as best she could surprised at the killer intention clear in Tamar's face.

Sarah felt fire burn behind her eyes and magic course through her veins. Seth grinned as he saw Sarah return the slashes with as much vigour, blocking, attacking, dodging and feinting. Some masterful sword work was happening here.

More quickly than Gabriel had expected Tamar's sword was on the floor and the masked woman was backing away, hands in the air and panting. Gabriel strode forward, picked up the sword and faced Sarah with a smirk. "Nice" he said as if he had seen nothing of particular interest. "Now, disarm me"

Sarah had never felt more alive as she jumped in to the dance of battle that Gabriel was leading. His skill was astounding. Sarah was amazed but somehow she managed to match him at every turn. _This can't be me _She thought as she parried a particularly nasty blow. _This must be the Labyrinth...somehow it's given me skill it would take years to gain. Surely that's not fair on those who earn it..._

Her moment of distraction cost her, Gabriel got her uncovered right arm when she was slow to dodge. Gritting her teeth against the pain she redoubled her efforts, watched his eyes widen as her sword moved increasingly quickly and finally his blade was whipped from his grasp.

Seth started clapping from across the room but Sarah barely heard it. She was glaring at her opponent. Gabriel gazed curiously at the girl before him who moments before had beaten him. She was looking at him with such fire in her eyes. So much fire... he was almost afraid.

Sarah blinked and lowered her sword looking a bit dazed.

"Wow" she whispered.

Gabriel nodded hiding his true amazement at her ability "I told you didn't I? Now give Seth back his sword"

Sarah did so and was surprised to be swept into a hug by the tall man. "That was fabulous Sarah!" he grinned down at her before releasing her. Tamar came forward.

"Well done Sarah" Her eyes were once more kind. Sarah smiled back a little shyly. She was sure that had she not been good enough Tamar would have killed her.

Gabriel was shaking his head. "Beaten by a mortal girl." He stated. "And in her pyjamas too!"

Sarah looked down quickly and blushed. "We left so quickly... there wasn't really an opportunity to change"

"Tonight you must rest, there is still much to say and to do yet it will have to wait for tomorrow." Gabriel looked down at her arm and winced "We shall have to bandage that though. My extreme apologies for injuring you"

"It's all right" Sarah smiled at his worried expression "I should have been paying attention."

"Tamar you may retire" she nodded thankfully at Gabriel's words and left "Seth you will show Sarah to her rooms, make sure no others see her. I hear you have a training lesson extremely early in the day"

Seth groaned "Aw man!"

Gabriel laughed "There is not much point going to bed now, see the sun is already rising. Still, goodnight Sarah"

"Goodnight" Gabriel was left alone.

Jareth perched on a high branch to watch the sun rise. He had not slept a wink that night but this was not uncommon for him. Giving a low hoot ruffled his feathers and simply watched...that was until he was disturbed by a sparrow hawk perching beside him.

_Mavek? _The Goblin King eyed the one next to him suspiciously and spoke through mind connection.

_Who else? _The hawk rustled its feathers and nudged him _What's up dude?_

The owl looked at him appalled _Dude? What are you? Mortal?_

_Some of their phrases suit the situation _The hawk shrugged and stretched his wings almost knocking the owl from his perch. _What you doing up so early?_

_I've been up all night _Jareth closed his eyes briefly as the warm glow of the sun became brighter.

_Oh well...early bird catches the worm right? _The hawk appeared to be laughing

Jareth shook his head and prodded him hard with one talony foot, off the branch. Mavek the hawk remembered his wings just in time and swooped up before he hit the ground.

_Dam you read my mind _he hovered briefly before Jareth _I was just about to do the same to you! _

Owl Jareth smirked as his friend glided away.

Miles apart Jareth and Sarah both watched the same sun rise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Ta Da. Chapter three. I'm sorry if you're bored at the lack of JS action. Just you wait! It will be there! One day! Thanks my reviewers I love you, though you are few. looks hard at people who don't review_

Jareth swooped down towards the clearing changing back to his more human form just before he landed. Not missing a step he strode forward and nodded a greeting at a large centaur who bowed in reply.

"Have you chosen your champion?"

"Indeed Your Majesty, this is Robin." A smaller, younger centaur stepped shyly out from behind him and bowed low. Jareth looked him over. He looked to be only in his late teens. His eyes, hair and body were all the same dark brown. He was handsome, but not noticeably, he was the type of centaur who would just blend in with the crowd. In other words he was nothing special.

"Magorian..." Jareth started warningly. This was no game, this was real war. The centaurs could not seriously want this youth to lead them.

"He is young, I grant you that..." Magorian put in looking slightly nervous "but he is the best, something of a prodigy among our people. Not only can he fight but he is intelligent and devilishly fast!"

"_Devilishly _fast you say?" Jareth smirked "Leave us for a moment Magorian if you please"

Robin quaked in his hooves as his larger companion bowed and trotted off into the trees and he was left alone with The King. The young centaur was of greater height and yet Robin felt incredibly small. He had only ever seen The Goblin King once before and that was from a distance. Close up he was truly terrifying.

Jareth circled the young centaur tapping his chin thoughtfully, amused as Robin grew more and more anxious.

"Tell me Robin, do you think you can fight?"

"Um...well..." Robin took a while to find his voice. Jareth stopped pacing and waited rather patiently for an answer. "Magorian says I...I think..."

"Yes?"

Robin stomped a hoof in frustration. "Yes, yes I can fight"

"Are you sure"

"Um...No?"

"Come, come Robin. This is no time to be nervous, you're meant to be impressing me! Dazzling me with your wit and intelligence!"

"Am I succeeding?"

"Sadly no, you are slightly lacking in these areas"

"Oh"

The dark centaur and the light Fae stood talking in the clearing for a long time. At the end of it Jareth left, slightly uneasy but satisfied that even if Robin did not succeed he would at least try to do his best.

Champions purpose was to represent their individual groups to the king, lead them in battle and just generally be in charge. Champions sounded overly impressive. In some ways they were like prefects in schools; they kept order, represented their peers and yet reported to a higher authority; in this case The King.

**(A.N. Okay this is me trying to get across what the Champions are. They are not just for fighting. They discuss tactics and generally do stuff. They represent and... You'll get a better idea later.)**

Sarah was very, very full. She had just eaten the best breakfast ever. After panicking when she woke in an unfamiliar room she had been able to think things over a bit before a servant entered with her breakfast on a tray.

She was in the Underground, which was easy to accept, she was expected to fight in some huge war as a Dragon Rider, who were the Labyrinth's chosen warriors, and had been chosen by the Labyrinth to lead them in some way as their champion just because she had beaten it when she was fifteen. The circumstances were defiantly weird, there was no denying that. Sarah was surprised that she had so readily agreed to come to the Underground. Was she really that desperate for a little adventure and magic in her life? Or did she have another reason to be here?

The Goblin King had yet to make an appearance, and for some reason Sarah was anticipating seeing him again in a less than unpleasant way. This disturbed her, since when has she looked forward to seeing her old enemy? From what she had gathered from Seth Jareth was now in charge of the entire Underground. Certainly a step up from simply The Goblin King.

However, after a few questions she found that Jareth was only acting as High King while his father Oberon (!) was away on business in the mortal realm, it was extremely unlucky that war had broken while Oberon was away, and there was no one in the realm who knew where he had gone. Sarah still couldn't get over the fact that Jareth's father was actually Oberon. _The _Oberon. It was certainly an interesting development.

After her breakfast had been long ago cleared away Tamar tapped on her door carrying a set of black armour, breeches, boots etc that all the Riders wore.

"You are to wear this" Tamar smiled "We don't want you to stick out from the crowd do we?"

"Why not?"

"The King is expected very soon and given your...past...we think it is best if you are not recognised for who you truly are"

Sarah's eyes widened _...expected very soon? _ "How did you about my...past with Jareth?" Sarah took the offered armour and went behind a screen to change from the dressing gown she was currently wearing. She was surprised at how light it actually was, and how comfortable.

"Whatever happens you must not call his majesty Jareth. It would instantly give you away. No one has called him Jareth since he was a child save for his closest friends."

"But when I ran the Labyrinth Hoggle..."

"Hoggle is a good friend of His majesty, he requested that he call him by his true name"

"Hoggle and Jareth are _friends_?" Sarah laughed. "You've got to be joking!"

"I assure you I am not. During your time in the Labyrinth it is rumoured they had a slight...argument over who was helping runners. It seems that the runner before you also had more help than was meant to be given from the dwarf."

"But Hoggle's afraid of Jar...His Majesty, how can they be friends?"

"Almost everyone is afraid of The King. Here wear this" Tamar handed her a black half mask similar to the one she was wearing "It will conceal your identity from those you do not wish to recognise you."

"Anyone can see I'm me even with the mask, it's not very concealing"

"Ah yes but there is a spell of concealment on it. It will also not come off unless you wish it to"

Sarah brought the mask to her face and, although there were no strings of ties visible, it stayed in place.

"Perfect" smiled Tamar "I have also been told to inform you that from now on you will need to use a different name"

"A different name?" Sarah turned to the mirror and studied her reflection. She had to admit she did look rather imposing as well as mysterious. She was glad of the lightness and comfort of the clothing; she didn't want to have to face The Goblin King if she was less than comfortable. The mask fitted so well she couldn't even tell it was there unless she touched it with her fingers.

Sarah was surprised to find herself a little disappointed that The Goblin King wouldn't know who she was. To him she would just be another fighter. It would be interesting to see how he reacted to her when she wasn't running his Labyrinth though; she could finally see the real Jareth, not just the villain.

Led by Tamar she negotiated the many halls and stairs down to where Gabriel was waiting for her in the main hall. After pleasantries and assuring him that she had indeed slept well and had everything she needed they went outside.

It was a beautiful clear day. The castle of the shore was even more stunning in daylight than when she had seen it the previous night. So absorbed was Sarah in appreciating the castle and the glittering ocean that she didn't notice a large dark dragon swoop quietly to land just behind her.

"You must be Serena" called the man astride the Dragon, he used the name she had been given to conceal her identity. Sarah spun around and stood motionless, eyes wide, staring at the beast before her.

"Oh my g..."

"Serena this is Indigo" Gabriel broke in smoothly amused at the look of complete awe on her face as she looked over the Dragon before her. "He is to be your flying instructor"

Recovering herself Sarah nodded to the man who had jumped from the beast with an unnerving grace. It was strange to hear her new name, at first she had protested but Gabriel and Tamar had been firm. The legend of Sarah, conqueror of the Labyrinth was well known throughout the Underground.

"I trust you have not flown before then Serena?"

"No, the first I saw one in the um...scales was yesterday night" Sarah couldn't help but notice Indigo was extremely good looking with his dark ruffled hair and bright blue eyes.

"Then allow me to introduce you to mine, this..." he beamed "is Tallis" The midnight blue Dragon behind him inclined its head in Sarah's direction. Not sure exactly what she was supposed to do she nodded hesitantly back. Tamar and Gabriel also inclined their heads.

'**My Lady it is indeed a pleasure to meet you' **Sarah gaped.

"The...the Dragon...I mean Tallis just talked!" Indigo sighed; this would take a lot of work. Never before had he taught someone so inexperienced before, however, the girl did not look unintelligent and she certainly was beautiful

_This may be more enjoyable than I thought... _Indigo thought with a smile to himself.

"Dragons communicate using the mind" Tamar explained "They are not like horses; we do not ride them as such but ride with them. They are our partners in battle not just steeds."

"So he can hear my thoughts?" Sarah was more than a little worried he had just heard her appreciating Indigo. _Indigo, Gabriel, Tamar...these people sure have strange names..._

"Dragons can only hear thoughts that you project to them. They can of course hear us when we speak as well but they would not sink so low as to listen in on your private reflections"

"Right okay..."

"Why don't you try chatting with Tallis a bit. It is a skill you will need. The communication between the Rider and The Dragon is what makes them so fearful in battle."

'**Um hi Tallis' **Sarah shouted inside her head still not completely believing the Dragon would hear it.

'**There is no need to be quite so loud my Lady, I can hear you'**

'**Oh...well...um...how are you?'**

It was quite disconcerting hearing someone else, even if it was a Dragon, chuckling from inside her mind.

'**I am well Lady Serena, do not be afraid of me, or any other Dragon, we will not harm you'**

'**Good...um...good..." **Sarah wasn't sure exactly what to say to a Dragon, luckily Indigo broke in at that moment.

"Shall we fly then? I will take you to the shore to meet your Dragon"

"My Dragon?"

"Yes, you will need a Dragon of your own if you are to fight in this battle. The bonds between Dragon and Rider are amazingly strong, your Dragon will soon be like another part of yourself."

Sarah swallowed. Whenever anyone mentioned the impending battle she got this strange shivery feeling she could only guess was complete terror. She couldn't kill anyone! She was just Sarah Williams not some blood thirsty warrior. Putting on a brave face she smiled back at Indigo.

"Okay then let's go!"

"Right" Indigo led her around to the side of Tallis and started explaining how to fly and how to sit in the saddle. "Since you are new to this you shall firstly fly with me" Indigo turned and met Tallis' eye. Sarah had the strong feeling that he was telling the Dragon to go easy on her or something of that sort. She wasn't wrong.

Gabriel and Tamar exchanged looks as Sarah nervously climbed onto Tallis in front of Indigo. If she could not master flying as she had with sword play there would not be much point in her being there. Sword fighting was only once she dismounted, fighting as one with the dragon was extremely important, assuming she was also good with a bow and arrow and could shoot from a Dragons back.

"Right off we go then" Tamar smiled at an extremely pale Sarah as the huge wings beat the air. In seconds they were in the sky and Sarah was trying very hard not to scream.

"These are the reins, although in battle you may chose to leave the flying to the Dragon. Once the bond between the two of you the Dragon will know instinctively where you want them to go, now however I leave it up to you to steer" Indigo spoke in her ear.

"I'm going to fall off!" Sarah called back griping tightly to the saddle.

"No you won't, even if you do it doesn't matter"

"It bloody does!" Sarah half turned to glare at him . She caught a glimpse of a grin before she was forcibly pushed from her seat.

Gabriel chuckled as he saw the speck he knew to be Sarah fall a few yards, screaming all the way, before Tallis swooped and somehow got her back onto his back. "I remember when my tutor did that to me" Tamar smiled. "I've never been more scared in my life than that first fly and fall."

Gabriel's smile vanished and his face took on a sombre look beneath his mask. "If she fails, if she cannot do this, we are ruined" Tamar turned to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder her expression also becoming serious.

"She can do it" Tamar stated with confidence "I believe she can hold the power of the Labyrinth and control although it may be a difficult path to becoming what she is destined to become. There is no doubt in my mind that she is indeed the one who was told of, the one who will save us all"

"No doubt? No thought that we may have brought the wrong girl"

"Not for me" Tamar gave a sad smile "Already I can sense the power she is capable of and I know you feel it too. Do not be wary of it, Sarah is one in whom we can place our hopes and trust"

Gabriel shook his head disbelievingly "But for a mere girl, a mortal girl, to hold such power over what is to be...it just doesn't make sense. This borrowed power she has...it seems wrong"

"I thought the same" Tamar glanced at the sky "But she is the dreamer. She beat the Labyrinth at the age of fifteen, something many older and wiser have failed to do, and so has earnt the respect and loyalty of the Labyrinth. It cannot fight for itself, you know that. Sarah is the one it has chosen and we must respect its wishes for her to be our protector. War is coming, we can only hope that it is some way off so she may have time to prepare herself and discover her true powers."

Gabriel sighed "The barrier between the dark ones and us grows thinner by the day. There is no knowing how soon or where they will make their move but it is inevitable. We must be glad at least that we have The Goblin King. All the races have sworn loyalty to him and are prepared to fight without a moment's hesitation although he is only the acting High King until his father returns"

"If his father returns"

"He will return that I am sure of. If only we knew where he is. This is not a good time for a jaunt and knowing Oberon he will not be back in time to help with the war although it was his grandfather who placed the seal between the dark ones and us."

"Then we must trust in Sarah"

"Yes, and we can only hope that she will meet our expectations"

Tamar shot him a sly look "From what I say from her sword play she is going to become something formidable, to beat even you at the sword! That must have stung! Surely there has not been someone so promising at such a young age since..."

"Since the Goblin King himself. Indeed she may turn out to be a match for him and given their past history we can not allow the King to discover who she really is until the last possible moment."

"Surely you do not think that his pride would come before the welfare of his people?"

"No, but I would not put it past him to convince everyone, even us, that she is not needed and that we can win without her. We do not know his feelings towards her, for all we know he could take revenge upon her."

"Poor Sarah" Tamar looked in the direction that she had just flown of into on Tallis "To be at the centre of it all and yet not know fully the consequences. Frankly I am stunned she agreed to come at all!"

Gabriel grinned "How could she refuse? Would you pass off the chance for an adventure? Sarah is a dreamer and connected with our world, she is drawn to it, drawn to it's magic. She will be unhappy when she has to leave"

"Does she have to leave?"

"Yes, once this is all over there will be no place for her here. The Labyrinth will withdraw itself and she will have only her magic. What would she do? Live with the dwarf Hoggle? No she must return. She cannot stay"

"When does the King arrive?"

"I believe he will arrive tomorrow" Gabriel beamed suddenly "He is fascinated by the Riders apparently and their mysterious existence, in fact I am told he is fairly in awe of our relationships with the Dragons and how we manage to coincide peacefully with them. You know the Goblin King he has delight in anything out of the ordinary and here we are riding Dragons with masks on our faces. Who knows who may be among our numbers!"

"We will have to be careful, you know we have to keep our identities hidden more than anyone. We all have a reason not to be known and I fear that some of the more...ahem...rebellious of the women would whip of their masks in an instant for a chance to be with The Goblin King, they would forget their oaths"

"They had better not. They have sworn to give up their former lives to become a Rider. Past forgotten we fight for what is right, with no personal gain"

Tamar laughed "Gabriel you need not to cite the rules to me, have no fear I shall not suddenly become some giggling flirt."

"Just make sure the others remember their places"

"And what of Sarah's relationship with The King?"

"I doubt there would ever be anything between them, they despise each other do they not? She because he was the villain, he because she beat him."

"But when roles are gone and they are new people to each other, what then?"

"Sarah knows who he is and The King is hard to please. I must go and write to Mavek, he is to be the Fae's champion. I think it wise he should know what we are doing."

"Are you sure?"

"Mavek is the King's greatest friend he will help us to conceal Sarah"

"If that is what you think would be best"

Gabriel nodded and walked back inside the castle. Tamar stood and looked over the surroundings. She too had an identity to hide, she too had all of her hopes resting on one mortal girl as did the entire Underground.

"I will not let Sarah fail" she stated to the air fists clenched in determination

"Even if it takes my life, I will not let her fail!"

Jareth entered the throne room and raised an eyebrow at Mavek who was lounging around near one of the windows. "Do you have nothing to occupy your time with?"

"Ah your majesty" Mavek bowed and came up with a dazzling smile "I feel I must thank you for the position you have decided to bestow upon me!"

"Oh shut up" snapped Jareth "Who else could I choose apart from you, you charm wherever you go, the entire population of the Fae is in love with you!"

"So it has nothing to do with my amazing skills of combat and my general awesomeness?"

"No"

Mavek laughed as Jareth seated himself in his throne "Then I shall just have to charm our enemies into submission!"

Jareth gave a brief smile before leaning forward becoming all seriousness. "Mavek you know I have chosen you for your skills in combat as well as your leadership skills. You must see how serious this is and be not only a good leader but someone the Fae troops can look up to. We need the Fae in this war, we need everyone we can get."

"I know" Mavek inclined his head "I realise what it is I must do...What of the Riders champion, have you met with them?"

"Not yet, I leave tomorrow."

"They are a formidable group to tell you the truth, very intimidating at first but they really are the friendliest of people. How long do you intend to stay with them?"

"About a week. I can do nothing here we do not know how or when the dark ones will make their move. I think it best if I spend some time getting to know them. They are after all _my _Labyrinth's warriors, a fact I still find hard to believe. How could they have existed so long merely being a legend?"

"It's a mystery! Speaking of mysteries what do you think of those masks they wear? Rumour is that each and every one of them has a hidden past!"

"They are certainly strange...I have met only with one called Gabriel."

"Gabriel, their leader then? Will he be the champion?"

"He must be" Jareth stretched like a cat sprawled on his throne and gave a lazy smirk. A goblin came blundering in saying that a letter had just been delivered for Mavek.

With a grin Mavek vanished to his room he was staying in and sure enough there on the desk was a letter sealed with the crest of The Riders. Frowning Mavek broke it open and scanned it quickly.

"Oh shit!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Here we are chapter four. Hurrah! You know what...there's actually some J/S action coming up! I kid you not my friends!(not romantic though...dam) Good things come to those who wait._

_Review or I'll chew on your ankles...if you have ankles..._

Indigo watched Sarah in awe as she and Tallis swept through the skies with ease. Not four hours ago she had been a complete beginner clutching the saddle as if she would topple to her death just by lifting one finger. Now, however, she was completely confident in the skies on her own, without Indigo instructing her.

Bringing in Tallis to land beside Indigo Sarah grinned, sweeping her windswept hair back from her face and jumping expertly down from her mount.

"That was amazing!"

"Then" Indigo grinned hiding his utter amazement at how quickly she had learnt what it took some years "I think it is time you got a dragon of your own"

Mavek appeared in Gabriel's office without any warning looking thoroughly pissed off. Setting down the paper he had been going over with a sigh Gabriel prepared himself for the worst. Mavek got straight to the point pacing agitatedly from one side of the room to the other gesturing wildly with his hands.

"I got your letter, are you _completely _out of your mind? Sarah, Sarah _Williams_ is here in the Underground you said. Do you have _any_ idea what this will do to the king?"

"I have a fair idea..."

"How could you do this? At a time of war as well! Gabriel if I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to make us lose the war, not aid us towards victory!"

Gabriel watched the angry Fae pace his office warily "Mavek I understand your concerns but we need Sarah. I do not think we will have victory _without_ her!"

Ignoring him Mavek continued his angry rant "And to add insult to injury you just _had_ to make her a champion didn't you, you couldn't have insured that the King and the girl would be spending more time with each other if you made her his wife for God's sake!"

"He will be unaware of her presence until it is over, then she can simply return Aboveground"

Mavek sneered nastily halting his pacing and slamming his hands upon the desk "Yes, your masks conceal identities but do you really think the King would not recognise Sarah Williams even if she was wearing a mask, wrapped in cloth, put in a chicken suit and sealed in a coffin!"

"Now you're being ridiculous!"

Mavek smiled slightly before his look hardened again. Gabriel was surprised at how Mavek was reacting. Normally Mavek was an easy going, charming, funny and generally delightful Fae to be with but now...

"Listen to me..." Mavek's voice dropped to a dangerous quietness "...last time, when she left, he was devastated as well as being absolutely furious at the humiliation and seeking revenge. He will either kill her, lock her in an oubliette, turn to stone himself at the shock, suffer a heart attack or..." Mavek paused trying to think of some other fate that would befall the Goblin King and Sarah should they meet.

"Or...?"

"Or he would just ravish her on the spot!"

Gabriel laughed shortly "Do not trouble yourself Mavek he will not discover her"

"How can Sarah be a champion anyway? She is not trained! Your people do not know her!"

Gabriel explained at length how the Labyrinth was giving Sarah stunning skills and powers that it took people years to gain basic knowledge of and of the mysterious prophecy that told of a girl being the Undergrounds saviour.

"Borrowed power" Mavek hissed "Impressive but...unconventional for a champion"

"Yes" Gabriel tapped his pen against his chin thoughtfully "as for my people not knowing her they have been told that our champion will be a skilled warrior from outside our ranks, none have a problem with it"

"So now what? We conceal her identity, fulfil the prophecy and everything will be rosy?"

"Yes"

"If the King finds out I had nothing to do with it" Mavek grinned suddenly

"Wimp" Gabriel stood "Are you staying for dinner?"

Sarah stood on the beach near the caves in which the Dragons were currently residing speechless with awe. Indigo laughed, amused at her reaction to the numerous dragons swooping in and out of the cave.

"They're..." words could not describe Sarah's feelings as she watched them come and go. A couple of Riders milled around paying little attention to the newcomer.

Indigo nodded smiling as he glanced at the girl. Taking her gloved hand in his he led her away from the cave and along the beach. "Now" he smiled wider "It is time for you to call your own" he didn't miss her look of panic "Close your eyes and think of the Dragon which belongs uniquely to you"

"But I've never seen it before! How can I call it when I don't know it's name?"

"Close your eyes and if you are willing the name will come to you" Sarah shot Indigo a dirty look before obediently closing her eyes tightly.

"Relax" murmured Indigo placing a hand on her shoulder "There's no need to try quite so hard, you're a Rider now. Just let your thoughts wander"

Sarah blinked and closed her eyes again listening to the gentle wash of the waves against the sand and letting her mind drift. After a minute she smiled widely and opened her eyes. Indigo raised an eyebrow.

"Isa" she whispered , her eyes shining

"Don't tell me, call him!" Sarah nodded and frowned as Indigo headed off around the corner back to where the Dragons cave was.

"Where are you going?" She called after him taking a couple of steps in pursuit.

"Stay there!" Indigo called holding up a hand. "When a Rider first meets their Dragon it should be alone"

"But..." Sarah bit her lip and gazed at the sky, Indigo grinned and disappeared from sight.

Once alone Sarah plopped down onto the warm sand and gazed out to sea thoughtfully. Indigo had explained the bonding between Dragon and Rider. Once Dragons heard their name called by the person they were destined to fly with they linked themselves to that person completely. Sarah wasn't sure is she deserved that level of commitment; she was after all only acting being a Rider. The power she had wasn't hers...That bothered her...a lot.

After a couple of minutes deep in thought she stood, brushing sand from her hands, and faced the horizon where water met sky. Feeling a little foolish she called softly to the waves.

"Isa!"

The wash continued lapping at the sand and gulls cried overhead. Stepping hesitantly forward so the water just touched the toes of her sturdy black boots Sarah squared her shoulders. Sea breeze whipped the long tendrils of her hair back from her face.

"Isa!" She called louder with more conviction and yet nothing changed. Despairing a little Sarah dropped her head and looked down at the white foam running over the sand. Suddenly without any warning a great figure rose from the depths of the sea before her.

To Sarah it seemed as if the Dragon rose in slow motion as it leapt from the ocean, water falling in streams from it's great leathery wings. Beating the air a couple of times it swept quietly closer before landing in the shallows near her with a splash. Sarah stared into its large black eyes and felt a jolt from somewhere within the region of her chest.

Other Dragons she had seen so far had been an impressive array of colours. Red, blue, black, gold, silver, turquoise, pink, yellow, white... The Dragon quietly observing her was a dark, smoky grey with deep black eyes. He was large yet somehow slender and graceful, his head was like that of a horses with none of the terrifying spikes she had seen on some of the others.

Stretching out a hand cautiously Sarah gently touched the muzzle of the great beast surprised at how at ease she felt in its company compared to Tallis. The Dragon seemed to welcome her attention and moved to nuzzle her hand as well as he could.

_**My dear Sarah **_The voice in her head was deep and friendly _**You called me and I have come, I have been waiting for you.**_

Sarah smiled into the Dragons deep eyes **I feel as if I know you from somewhere before...like I already know you**

_**We are connected now, Dragon and Rider. It shall always be so.**_

**But I'm not a proper Rider, once this is all over with I'm going home.**

_**I know that. It may seem a bit strange to you at first but our connection is so strong we will share almost every thought "Serena"**_

Jareth paced his throne room agitatedly. Where was Mavek when you needed him? The Fae had no doubt wandered off somewhere and got lost. Jareth seriously questioned his sanity at times, only last week had he found him perched on a windowsill eating a packet of "Malteasers". The Goblin King wasn't sure where Mavek got all his mortal novelties from but he was planning on finding out... those 'Malteasers' were actually rather good...

With a deep sigh he turned to the map spread across a large table. Small statues on its surface depicted the Undergrounds forces and the location where the enemy was most likely to break through the barrier between worlds was marked in red. Jareth wasn't sure of the exact numbers of the opposition but he would be surprised if it their numbers didn't amass to a great deal more than his own.

With a wave of his hand a new statue appeared on the map, at the castle of the shore. One hundred or so Dragon Riders certainly didn't hurt his position and he was glad of their support. The trolls had also suspended their disdain for other races so they too would be battling. Everything was going according to plan.

Sarah spent a great deal of time with Isa on the beach before her Dragon was fitted with a saddle and other equipment. Due to the lack of dangerous spikes and how delicate her Dragon was he was fitted with menacing armour, but not much. Despite only having known Isa for a couple of hours Sarah found the thought of him being hurt in anyway seriously depressing, he was her friend now, more than a friend, he felt like another part of herself.

Throughout the day Sarah had been meeting other Riders. They were all extremely welcoming which Sarah was glad of. Some of them were truly terrifying, towering over her with bulging biceps, but they accepted her as one of their own and didn't question her about her abilities or her past. She didn't realise how many of them there were until dinner. Luckily the Castle of the shore had a massive dining hall which was filled with long tables. Sarah estimated there were at least a hundred and fifty masked fighters all digging in to their soup and chatting noisily.

As the champion Sarah sat beside Gabriel, which was considered an honour, the Riders deeply respected their founder and leader. Across from her was an unmasked Fae.

"Mavek" he grinned warmly shaking her hand.

"Sar...Serena" she smiled back taking an instant liking to him. "I'm guessing you're not one of these mysterious Riders then?"

"No, you're right I'm not. I'm the Fae champion" he beamed proudly as he grabbed a piece of bread.

"That's great! Congratulations"

"Thanks, I'm only here visiting, I got bored of Jareth constantly reading at meals and so was delighted at the chance for some real conversation" he shot a dazzling smile at Tamar while keeping a close eye on Sarah to see her reaction to the mention of the Goblin King.

Noting the use of his name Sarah guessed that Mavek was a good friend of the King and leaned forward in interest despite herself. With a small smile Mavek continued. "Have you met him?" He ignored the glare Gabriel shot at him.

"Once" Sarah fought desperately to keep her face expressionless. "A long time ago, I doubt he'd remember me; we were both rather busy"

"I bet you were" Mavek murmured so only Sarah could hear "Important business was it?"

"Very" Sarah frowned. Did this Fae know who she was? As if sensing her thought Mavek winked and changed the subject abruptly, talking nonstop throughout the meal. Sarah soon decided Mavek was fast becoming one of her favourite people; he was so easy to chat to and had a quick sense of humour as well as a startling knowledge of the aboveground. Sarah almost fell off her chair when he asked her if she happened to have any Malteasers stashed on her.

It was a beautifully clear night, not a cloud marred the full moon and as Sarah walked she could hear the thrash of the waves against the shore. It was late, she was supposed to be in bed yet she couldn't sleep and the thought of a moonlight walk was just too tempting. Having pulled on her breeches, boots, gloves, shirt and a long black, hooded cloak she trod softly through the gardens which were almost silent, taking deep breaths of the cool air and thinking over what had happened that day.

Jareth beat his wings as he soared through the night to the distant castle. He had planned on arriving later the next day but he was so bored without Mavek hanging around and annoying him that he had decided to make a move. Landing in the large gardens he transformed and looked around him. The Castle of the Shore was his favourite place; much of his childhood had been spent there passing happy days with his mother and father.

A sound to his right snapped pulled him from memory lane and put him on alert. Who would be out at this time of night? The sun would be up in a few hours.

From the shadows stepped a cloaked figure who appeared not to have seen him, he could not see their face but could tell it was a woman. Frowning he watched her gently touch the nose of a stone lion before wandering away through the trees silently and followed her. He trod lightly, making no noise like a cat. The woman paused and looked up at the moon, although at a distance Jareth could hear her sigh and wondered how she could be sorrowful on a night as beautiful as this.

She reminded him of some mysterious nymph leading him through the trees, her cloak fluttering in the slight breeze and he found himself following her without wondering if this was a trap or not, he was normally very cautious especially recently, but something about this mysterious creature had him enchanted.

Sarah trailed her fingertips across the bark of a tree and once again looked up at the stars wondering if the man she was constantly thinking of was watching the same stars at this very moment but discarded this thought. The Goblin King was most likely asleep, at the thought of Jareth peacefully lying in bed with the silver moonlight streaming through a window, highlighting his blond hair and stormy eyes Sarah blushed then laughed out loud at the thought of him snoring.

Hearing her laugh Jareth paused. So familiar and yet different. Did he perhaps know this enthralling girl whom he was tracking through the shadows? The Goblin King winced as a twig snapped beneath his feet but the girl carried on slowly stepping her way through beams of moonlight that broke through the canopy overhead.

Sarah heard the twig snap and was instantly aware of incredibly light footfalls behind her. She almost spun on the spot to see who intruded on her peace but then remembered the mask she had foolishly left in her room; she couldn't take the chance of anyone recognising her.

The trees stopped suddenly and Sarah cast her eyes around for a place hidden from the moonlight where she could turn and confront her follower without them clearly seeing her face. A gazebo stood at the very edge of the garden, almost on the beach and she headed towards it, ears strained for sounds of her pursuer. Pulling at her hood so it better shadowed her face she stepped into a shadow and turned.

Jareth could not see her clearly as she spun around to face him, her hood cast darkness over her eyes and only her lips were really visible at all. He heard her gasp in surprise and smiled slightly, leaning against a pillar and crossing his arms.

Sarah almost had a heart attack. Before her, leaning against a pillar as if he owned the world _Which _she thought to herself _he practically did _was _him, _the object of her thoughts for so long, the one person she had longed and dreaded to once again meet after all these years in the flesh. _Jareth_...

"The hour is late" the vision before her drawled "Surely you should be asleep"

Sarah panicked, she couldn't speak, perhaps he would recognise her voice. She decided to stay silent and just smiled slightly. Jareth raised an eyebrow at her lack of answer and stepped forward.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask the same question of you" Sarah had spoken before she could stop herself, the old rivalry flared up inside her and she felt the urgent need to outwit the Fae who had once stolen her baby brother.

_Her voice...it's so familiar to me...it reminds me of...someone..._ Sarah bit her lower lip as she watched his eyes widen ever so slightly at her voice and his brow furrow as if he was desperately trying to remember something.

"Do you know who I am?"

_It's you isn't it. You're the Goblin King. _"Of course your majesty. I hope I'm not expected to curtsey or anything, it may be a bit hard in boots"

He laughed lightly "Since you know who I am I think it only fair you tell me your name as well"

Sarah paused, wondering whether to lie outright or just ignore the question.

"Your majesty that, I'm afraid, I cannot reveal" she played the huskiness of her voice to her fullest. Acting classes had taught her fairly well to sound like another person although she was a bit out of practice.

"Why ever not?" he peered into the gloom desperately trying to view her face.

"Surely you know that Riders conceal their identity for good reason"

"No I don't know that, what is it they are so eager to hide?"

"Many of us were chosen from infancy" Sarah repeated word for word what Tamar had told her that very night "Becoming a Rider is not something to be taken lightly, if anyone from our former lives were to recognise us then we would be...distracted...from our duties."

"Have you met me before? Am I likely to distract you?" he purred and Sarah felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Perhaps your majesty I _have_ met you before"

"Really?" His eyes lightened in interest and Sarah wanted nothing more than to run far, far away while all the time feeling the need to draw closer.

"The meeting was of no consequence, I doubt you would remember me, we were merely acquaintances."

"What a pity, I can see that tonight I am unlikely to discover your identity"

Sarah grinned, silently thanking whatever powers that may be that he had not recognised her. "However..." he continued and Sarah's smile faltered "I do wish to meet with you again, I am guessing I will not be able to single you out among all those other masks"

"No I don't think you will"

"Tomorrow night then, eleven o'clock, will you meet me here?"

Sarah's heart skipped several beats "Your majesty..." she bit her lip. What would be the harm in a bit of friendly conversation, as long as she wore her mask. "Of course" Jareth gave a slight bow and strode away calling over his shoulder that it would be wise for her to sleep. Standing in the darkness Sarah put a hand over her wildly beating heart and stared after the retreating man. He was so different when he was not sneering but Sarah feared, should he ever discover who she was, that she had reason to be more than a little concerned for her safety.

Once Sarah was sure he had indeed gone she hurried back to the castle, and her room, where she donned her mask and fell into bed. Despite her being sure she would lie awake going over ever detail of the meeting in her mind she fell asleep instantly.

"Sarah, I mean... Serena!" Tamar burst into the room and shook the woman asleep on the bed by the shoulder. "Quick get dressed in less than an hour you will be expected by the King! He has arrived!"

Jareth paced the hall in which he was waiting impatiently. Mavek lounged on a windowsill happily swinging a leg which dangled from the edge. "I don't doubt you'll like this one Jareth"

"Why?" Jareth shot him a look and glanced at the clock. She had five minutes. "If she's late I may find I dislike her already"

"She's very pretty" Mavek beamed, hiding his anxiousness at what he feared was about to occur.

Jareth snorted and turned as heard booted feet approaching the door to the hall. Gabriel and the woman who Jareth presumed was the champion entered. They bowed to their King, nodded to Mavek and came further into the room.

"So Gabriel I am assuming this is your champion?" He looked over the dark haired, green eyed beauty before him. Mavek was right, she certainly was a gorgeous creature.

"Yes, may I present to you The Riders champion, Serena."

Sarah kept her eyes from meeting those of the Goblin King, she felt strangely vulnerable even with her dark armour and all concealing mask. She looked instead at Mavek who grinned and winked. At her side Gabriel was also anxiously watching Jareth look at the girl, luckily no hint of recognition was visible but still...

Jareth noted the tension of the other three and circled the girl. Was there perhaps something amiss? Serena had yet to properly meet his eyes.

"Very well. Mavek, Gabriel you may go. Wait outside I'm sure this will take only a matter of minutes."

Sarah bit the inside of her cheek as she watched Gabriel and Mavek move to the door. Tamar had told her the Goblin King would test her alone to truly test whether or not she was fit to be a champion, but still she couldn't calm her frantically thumping heart which was sure to give her away at any moment. Jareth seemed a lot taller than he had the night before and in the plain light of day even more striking.

"So Serena" The Goblin King spoke as the door closed "You have your own Dragon I assume?"

"Yes" Sarah spoke quietly as if any sudden movement or loud sound would startle him into recognising her.

Since her voice seemed to have little effect she straightened and lifted her head the tiniest bit. She looked over his light grey breeches, black boots, leather gloves, green waistcoat and white poet shirt without once meeting his eyes.

"Do you fly well?"

"Yes" she managed to speak with conviction

"Fight well?" Jareth began to circle her once more, noting how she seemed overly anxious at his presence

"Yes"

"Really?" he stopped in front of her and raised an eyebrow "You seem a little slender to have any real talent for swordsmanship"

At the insult Sarah frowned and looked up, straight into the mismatched eyes of the Goblin King who noted the fiery defiance. Something sparked for a fraction of a second between the icy blue and emerald green for a moment before Jareth looked away and with an elaborate motion of his hand drew two slender swords from the air.

"Show me how good you really are." Tossing one casually to Sarah, Jareth took a few steps back and held his own at the ready. As they crossed weapons Sarah prayed desperately to whoever was out there that the skills she had demonstrated previously had not deserted her. As metal clashed on metal Sarah felt power flow through her and met each thrust and swipe her opponent sent at her without much difficulty. When attempting to break through the Goblin King's defences, however, she found her blocked her every time instinctively as if he knew what move she would make before even she did.

Again and again Sarah spun and dodged as Jareth increased the pace testing how far she could go before she stumbled. From beyond the door Mavek and Gabriel glanced worriedly at each other as time progressed.

Finally Jareth seemed to have had enough and with the swiftest of movements had somehow sent Sarah to her knees and her sword skittering across the floor.

"Not bad" he waved his hands and the swords were gone "What you lack in tactics you seem to make up with talent."

"Thank you Your Majesty" Sarah repressed the urge to make a face at the 'Your majesty' she would never get used to bowing and scraping before Jareth. She was thoroughly pissed off that she hadn't managed to impress him, although she supposed she should have known that compared to him she would be almost like a beginner. The whole castle was teeming with rumours about just how powerful and skilled he really was.

Returning to her feet Sarah flexed her fingers which were a bit stiff from clutching the sword. Jareth circled her once more before standing to face her just a little too closely. Biting her lip unconsciously Sarah looked up at him, once again meeting his eyes before quickly looking away.

"You seem to be acceptable" he drawled "and although I have yet to see you fly I'm sure you excel in that too. I don't believe you mentioned your Dragon's name, Sarah"

"Isa, he's rather small for a Dragon but..." Her eyes widened in horror as she noted the use of her name, _Sarah_, and saw his eyes were burning into hers.

With a smirk he lightly plucked the mask, which was never meant to come off, from her face and tossed it to the floor. "Did you think..." his voice was dangerously low "...that I wouldn't recognise you? I credited you with more intelligence than that, _my dear_"

_AN: Gosh I know, a cliff hanger! Will Jareth kill her, ravish her or just settle down and munch on some cheese and ham rolls? I doubt it will be the third option...or the first...or the second...Aren't writers supposed to know what is going to happen in their stories?_

_REVIEW! If you don't review Jareth will fall in love with Hoggle. You have been warned..._

_Jareth: Oh Hoggle, ever since I saw you pissing in my pond I have had unbearable longing to hold you in my arms, to caress your knobbly face and to strip you of your sexy little hat! Be mine forever and I will move the stars, give you your dreams and rearrange time. Tell me you feel it to!_

_Hoggle: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SARAH! LUDO! DIDYMUS! ANYONE!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Guess who's back, back again. Yes it's me!**

**Thank you to all the WONDERFUL reviewers who took the time to actually tell me what they thought! **

**Sorry for the last cliff hanger but it was just a nice place to finish. Why are you reading my notes! Aren't you interested in my story at all? Go! Read! Review!**

"_You seem to be acceptable" Jareth drawled "and although I have yet to see you fly I'm sure you excel in that too. I don't believe you mentioned your Dragon's name, Sarah"_

"_Isa, he's rather small for a Dragon but..." Her eyes widened in horror as she noted the use of her name, Sarah, and saw his eyes were burning into hers._

_With a smirk he lightly plucked the mask, which was never meant to come off, from her face and tossed it to the floor. "Did you think..." his voice was dangerously low "...that I wouldn't recognise you? I credited you with more intelligence than that my _dear_" _

Sarah backed up a couple of paces at the fire she saw blazing in his eyes. "Ah well...you see..."

"Just _what _are you doing in my kingdom? How _dare _you return?" He advanced slowly narrowing his eyes and folding his arms. His words were laced with venom, never had she seen or heard him like this. Sure, he had been frightening in an imposing way last time but now hatred burned through every movement, every syllable he uttered. This was definitely not how Sarah had imagined their reunion after all these years.

Jareth saw her face and it nearly broke his heart clean it two before he determinedly squashed his old feelings. He had been tricked; _The Goblin King had been tricked. _Such a thing shouldn't be possible, Jareth was the only Joker in the pack, and he always won, always.

_Maybe not always..._

Sarah swayed suddenly, her eyes glazed. _Everything's dancing... _

Jareth caught her as she fell and frowned. He hadn't wanted to use a sleeping spell but he didn't know what to do. That worried him, since when had he not known what to do? Dam this girl with her mischievous eyes, raven hair and creamy skin. _Hmmm... _Jareth swept her up completely in his arms and frowned as he felt a silky lock of hair caress his collar bone when her head rested on his shoulder. Kicking open the door he glared at Damien and Gabriel who visibly paled as they saw Sarah, unmasked and unconscious.

"Now..." Jareth drawled icily "Who wants to tell me _why_?"

Sarah awoke the next day feeling rather worse for wear. Her head throbbed, her limbs ached and she had the terrible feeling that there was something to worry about. Turning over she squeezed her eyes shut and stretched, stopping abruptly as her foot felt something rather solid sitting on the end of her bed.

"Morning sunshine" Sarah winced as the sound penetrated what felt like her very brain. Glaring at the Fae sitting happily at the end of her bed she gradually dragged herself to a sitting position.

"Mavek?" she frowned. Why was he on her bed? What happened....._Oh fuck! _"Oh fuck!"

"Fuck indeed" agreed Mavek

"So?...." Sarah made a face

"He knows."

"He knows?" Sarah covered her eyes with her hand.

"He knows." Mavek grimaced.

"He's angry?"

"Very angry?

"Shit"

"Indeed"

"How?" Sarah gaped "How could he possibly have known it was me? The masks...."

"The masks have never failed, it's impossible!" Tamar closed the door behind her and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Mavek comfortably seated at the end of Sarah's bed.

"If it's impossible, how did it become...possible?" Sarah's voice was gradually getting higher and higher as she remembered the cruelty in Jareth's gaze.

"We're not entirely sure" Gabriel came into the room and took a seat on an armchair close to the bed.

"Is this some kind of weird party?" Mavek looked at the other two "Any minute now Jareth will probably be waltzing in here to check up on the invalid!"

"Good point!" Sarah swung her legs out of the bed glad that she was somehow dressed in soft pyjama bottoms and a tank top rather than something more revealing "Why am I an invalid?"

The three visitors glanced at each other before Gabriel grimaced and rubbed his temples "It seems" he looked at the other two "that the King was not overly pleased at your returning and thought it best if he put you into a slumber while he sorted out some....stuff....."

"Stuff?" Sarah went behind her screen and started pulling on her Rider outfit cursing as she couldn't find the mask. "What stuff?"

"Well..." Sarah frowned as Gabriel faded into silence.

"Well what?" she came out and stood, hands on hips, brow furrowed as Tamar and Gabriel avoided her eyes.

"His exact words were when questioned..." Mavek put on a deep sultry tone not unlike a certain monarchs _"She's better when she doesn't speak, now tell me which one of you brought this imbecile back to my Labyrinth and why the hell is she a Rider?"_

"Ah..." Sarah crossed her arms and worried her lip with her teeth

"Exactly" Mavek played with the edge of her duvet "and what's worse is...he wants to see you....in ten minuets"

"Fuck!"

"Indeed"

"Okay well..." Sarah pulled on her boots and checked herself out in the mirror cursing as she noticed the mess that she assumed was her hair. Grabbing a hairbrush and moving back over to the little party clustered around her now empty bed she bit her lip. "Will he send me back?"

"Probably not..." Mavek took the hairbrush from her hand and started to tame her hair in smooth, gentle strokes. Sarah assumed he must be using some sort of magic; her hair was never normally so compliant.

"The best thing to do" Tamar advised "is to just stand and accept everything he throws at you, don't fight back, don't look him in the eyes and whatever you do don't mention the last time you were here"

"Why not?" Sarah smiled her thanks to Mavek and glanced at the clock. She didn't dare be late, surely the Goblin King wouldn't actually _kill _her but Sarah wasn't entirely sure that he wouldn't come very close.

"You know better than anyone what happened last time" Gabriel frowned "hurry, the King is impatient at the best of times"

"Wish me luck" Sarah called as she hurried after the leader of the Riders feeling strangely vulnerable without her mask, she supposed there wasn't much point in wearing it now that the one person who she feared of finding out her true identity had discovered her little secret.

Moving quickly down the stairs after Gabriel she frowned, the leader was behaving strangely, almost guiltily. He sent her quick glances and that look in his eyes...but what did he have to feel guilty about? Unless Jareth really was about to kill her...

"Good Luck" Gabriel whispered in front of an imposing looking wooden door "The King's study, just remember Tamar's advice and be as apologetic as possible" Sarah frowned, surely he wasn't that afraid of The Goblin King was he?

"I'm sorry" he whispered quietly before leaving her alone swiftly. Guessing she had about two minutes Sarah took a deep calming breath and ran her fingers through her hair nervously _Come on Sarah _she berated herself _time to shine! _And with that thought she knocked hesitantly on the door.

Jareth heard the knock and frowned slightly. Calling for the girl to enter he refused to look up from the parchment he was filling steadily with his flowing script. Sarah bit her lip as she saw Jareth working, she had got the time right hadn't she? Perhaps she had disturbed his working...she stood nervously by the door fighting not to fidget.

"Come here" he still didn't look up and, taking the fact that she still had all her limbs as a good sign, she moved forward until she was standing right before his desk.

"If you'll give me just a moment..." Jareth murmured in a low voice pausing only to glance at another piece of parchment before continuing his writing he was acutely aware of the woman standing before him.

Sarah looked around the room and raised an eyebrow, maps were rolled out on many tables, books were literally squeezed into the bookshelves and Jareth's desk was covered in parchments in languages Sarah didn't understand. She had always thought that the Goblin King merely danced around all day perhaps snatching a child or two before bedtime but this room seemed the very sanctuary of knowledge. She itched to take a look at the bookshelves; she had always been a great reader, and yet it was difficult to ignore the King's presence.

Turning her gaze instead to the Goblin King Sarah looked him over. White poet's shirt, grey suede gloves, grey waistcoat. Sarah was willing to bet everything she had that he was also wearing a pair of grey breeches and black high heeled boots but at that moment they were hidden from view, due to the desk. Finally he stopped writing and yet still didn't look at her but merely stood and returned a book from his desk back to its place on a bookshelf.

Sarah discovered she had been wrong. Grey breeches, yes, but his black boots were not high heeled, they were almost flat. He had definitely gotten taller, his hair was longer too, Sarah noticed as he moved back to his desk. Not so much of a mullet but more of a mane of blonde with odd locks longer than the others giving him a kind of spiky look. It still looked stunning though.

Jareth sat back down and began writing again. Despite herself Sarah began to get annoyed. How long was he planning on leaving her standing there? If he was busy why did he bother to call her down, she could still be asleep, warm in her bed. No doubt Mavek, Tamar and Gabriel were all wetting themselves with worry over what had become of her. She gave a slight smile and felt renewed confidence course through her veins. Honestly, the King was just a big pussy cat. She had beaten him before, she would beat him now.

Jareth finally signed his name at the bottom of the parchment and sealed it. At servant appeared instantly and Jareth handed the letter to him. "One to be sent to every champion" he murmured, again quietly. With a wave of his hand there were instead a stack of the sealed parchments. He took one and then waved the servant away turning his gaze at last to Sarah.

Keeping her face emotionless Sarah looked back, ready for an explosion, but none came. Jareth waved his hand and a chair appeared behind her. "Sit" he commanded quietly, and she sat.

The quietness was unnerving Sarah, ranting she could handle, insults could be returned and violence defended against. This calmness though...it was like the silence before the storm....surely something must be coming.

"I can only assume" he drawled calmly leaning back in his chair "that the Riders sought you out and not the other way around"

Sarah nodded not quite trusting her voice.

"I also assume" he watched her closely "that your power is borrowed, that is to say your skills are not your own. Am I correct?"

Another nod. Sarah looked down at her gloved hands and then quickly up again as she heard Jareth sigh quietly. The Goblin king was leaning on one elbow his hand covering his mis-matched eyes. Sarah bit her lip. An easy silence fell for a few short moments

"Why?" He asked sharply making her jump "What on earth possessed you to come back?" he uncovered his eyes and Sarah gulped at the steely gaze.

"They asked for my help" she shrugged stilling the quiver of her voice "What was I supposed to do?"

Jareth gave a slight frown before standing and circling where she was sitting. "It has been years Sarah, you should have forgotten this world, me, everything! When strange people turn up at your home in the middle of the night you are supposed to call the authorities rather than agree to help them in some war which _has nothing to do with you!"_

His tone was sharp and Sarah felt her anger flare, despite the numerous warning she had received she stood to face him, defiance ablaze in her emerald eyes. "Nothing to do with me? I have _friends _here! Did you expect me just to leave them?"

Jareth rolled his eyes and looked down at her, she was so close, it wouldn't take much to just claim her lips but he knew he would most likely end up with a slapped face.

"This is not your world Sarah" he purred "You don't belong here"

"If I don't belong here then how come all of a sudden I can fight, fly and talk to bloody Dragons?"

"Beginners luck" Jareth crossed his arms and looked her over, stepping back slightly to get the full view.

"You're not the girl you once were Sarah" he growled "I cannot protect you now"

"How is it any different?" Sarah snarled "You didn't exactly 'protect' me last time!"

"Oh didn't I?" Jareth stepped forward again "You were a child, a _child _Sarah, and those children in my care are shielded from the true darkness of this world. You left that Labyrinth without a scratch. Not one of my subjects harmed you because you were a runner _but..."_

He held up a gloved finger as she opened her mouth.

"_But _return there now and you would find it a different place, do you really want to see your dreams for what they really are?"

"What are they?" Sarah scoffed crossing her arms "Don't tell me the fierys really are blood thirsty beheaders and that I was about to be mauled by Ludo"

"Ludo? No, he really is quite gentle." The Goblin King conceded "But in battle the fierys _can _and _will _behead their opponents. You are expected to kill Sarah. Not scare away with giant rocks but _kill. _You're no warrior, certainly no murderer!"

"Things are not always as they seem" Sarah bit out refusing to be phased by his speech.

"Exactly" Jareth began to circle her "Look at me Sarah, have I changed?"

"...Well...yes"

"When you met me before I was a hell of a lot shorter, less fierce and certainly less imposing am I right?" Jareth sneered

"Yes" Sarah admitted adding in her head that he was also better looking now "What are you saying? That you changed everything when I was a child so it wouldn't frighten me quite so much?" she laughed shortly "excuse me Goblin King but I don't really get your point!" she snarled her eyes burning.

"You could die" he said softly "You could actually die, we are at war and I have no time to look after little girls in a battle" he turned and headed for the study door

"I could die..." Sarah followed him "...but do you think there is anything more important to be fighting for than this kingdom, these...creatures?"

Jareth stopped in the main hallway and turned "No _I _don't"

"And neither do I! I love this world whether I belong it in or not and I am prepared to fight for it, just as you are! The Riders asked me for help and I gave it! I will not go back on my promise now!" Jareth moved slowly towards her and they both were silent for a few moments.

"You love this kingdom?" he asked shortly

"Yes"

"You are prepared to _die_ for it?"

"Yes"

"But Sarah are you prepared to die for me?" he purred stopping directly in front of her

"For...for you?" Sarah asked, confused.

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "For me"

"Yes." Sarah stated firmly "I would die for you, but for no other reason than you are the King of the land I love and have vowed to protect" His mis-matched eyes searched hers for a couple of seconds before he nodded.

"Very well, if you are so insistent than you shall be the seventh Rider" he handed her the sealed piece of parchment he had taken from the servant. "You will report to my study at one, that parchment contains the basic things you need to know. Read it before the meeting. Don't be late." Sarah nodded and felt herself relax slightly. She had done it! She wouldn't be sent home!

"I will be watching you Sarah" Jareth drawled leaning in until his lips were at her ear "This is no game" he whispered softly "Do not fail me" Sarah shivered as his breath ghosted over her skin. The next second he was gone.

_I apologise so profusely for the gap between updates, please review! J/S action is on its way, don't forget people this story is rated M. Yay for steamy scenes!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! *the author slowly comes out of the imaginary rock she has been living under for the past few months* I know this has been a RIDICULOUSLY long time in coming, I beg your forgiveness my charismatic, intelligent, lovely readers! (Flattery...heh....is it working?) I got distracted by HARRY POTTER FAN FICS, I feel like a FF whore..! Read, enjoy, batter me in your reviews but I promise from now on I will update as soon as is possible until this story is finished!_

**LAST TIME: "Very well, if you are so insistent than you shall be the seventh Champion" he handed her the sealed piece of parchment he had taken from the servant. "You will report to my study at one, that parchment contains the basic things you need to know. Read it before the meeting. Don't be late." Sarah nodded and felt herself relax slightly. She had done it! She wouldn't be sent home!**

"**I will be watching you Sarah" Jareth drawled leaning in until his lips were at her ear "This is no game" he whispered softly "Do not fail me" Sarah shivered as his breath ghosted over her skin. The next second he was gone.**

Sarah stared at the air which had, until just recently, held a certain Goblin King. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and she had to close her eyes for a second before attempting to move, dam that Goblin King and his intoxicating presence.

Tapping the scroll thoughtfully against one palm she smiled softly, silently thanking whatever powers responsible that she still had her limbs and her life, the fury of the King was legendary and yet Sarah seemed to have been able to avoid it somehow. _Thank God for that! _

Dashing out of the room she hurried upstairs to assure the small party still huddled round her bed that she was still alive. They were pleased with the news that she was to continue to stay in the Underground and yet Gabriel _still _looked guilty. Sarah glanced at him every once in a while trying to discern the look on his face.

Gabriel observed Sarah chatting happily to the others and reading the content of the scroll aloud, he was delighted, obviously, that Jareth hadn't fried her and yet...

He fought the urge to hit himself on the forehead; he had ruined her life, the poor innocent mortal! How would she ever forgive him once she discovered the reason she could never return home was because of his own stupidity?

_-flashback-_

"_Now, tell me which one of you brought this imbecile back to my Labyrinth and why the hell is she a Rider?" Jareth growled at the two standing just outside the doorway. His eyes burned with fire and yet remained piercingly icy at the same time. Pinned by the ferocious gaze Mavek looked at his empty wrist._

"_Gosh is that the time? I really must be off, lots to do you know, love to chat Jareth old pally but y'know....duty calls" he vanished and Gabriel gulped._

"_How can she be back here?" Jareth asked in a quiet, dangerous voice, starting to walk to Sarah's room, for some reason not needing directions, holding her in his arms as if she was something dangerous and yet something adorable at the same time, like a kitten you wanted to cuddle but knew it would scratch your eyes out._

"_Well...." Gabriel began before Jareth interrupted him anyway._

"_How can she be back here?" he all but snarled at the older man "She is a child!"_

"_Majesty...she has become a woman and I thought..."_

"_You thought what exactly? From where I'm standing it looks very much like you did not think at all! How dare you think you could conceal something from me? How dare you LIE to your king?"_

"_It was not my intention to offend..."_

"_Of course not" Jareth kicked Sarah's door open and lay her down on the bed, with a wave of his hand she was dressed in pyjamas and beneath the sheets "You do not realise what it is that you have done" his voice was once again low and quiet and yet, skilled as he was, he managed to inject a sharpness that made Gabriel wince._

_Jareth turned to look at the man and frowned "She cannot return above"_

"_But Sire! I promised!" Gabriel wished for a few extra inches, why was the Goblin King so tall and terrifying? It certainly was hard to plead your case when faced with almost a personification of ice-cold fury._

"_She cannot return!"_

"_Surely she will be allowed..."_

"_Imbecile! She is, of course, _permitted _to return but the fact remains that she cannot! Have you forgotten the rules so easily? Can a girl who has eaten Fae food, been bitten by a fairy, attended a dream dance and been sung to by a Fae king in the spirit of enchantment really pass through the worlds so easily? Have you forgotten that once you are tied to a land you may only leave once, never to return or suffer eternal imprisonment in that which you have become part of?"_

"_I had no idea..."_

"_No. You didn't. I will leave it to you to explain why she is stuck in the Underground. Remember, whether she beat the Labyrinth or not she is a mortal woman. I would warn you not to place too much trust in here. Change your champion, she is inadequate."_

"_No Sire"_

"_Excuse me?" Jareth crossed his arms "You are lucky she is so open to magic and will change into one of us rather than perishing of magic poisoning and yet you still want to use her for your own selfish reasons?"_

"_Please majesty; it is she The Riders have chosen. I beg of you"_

_For a second The King looked almost amused, and then the mask of derision was in place once more. "Fine" Jareth growled "We will see just how this little experiment of yours plays out, just keep her out of my way. We are close to War. I have no time for the tedious games of that girl. She is your responsibility"_

_With one last glare Jareth swept from the room leaving Gabriel staring at the mortal he had so unknowingly torn from her life above_

_-end flashback-_

Gabriel excused himself with a small smile and left the Tamar, Mavek and Sarah to go over the scroll.

"So, who are the others?" Tamar asked still not sure as to why exactly she, Mavek and Sarah were still on the girls bed, there was a perfectly sofa just across the room. Sarah looked down the scroll skipping some things about duties which made no sense to her and smiled.

"For the Elves there's someone called Carlisle..."

"He's okay" Mavek had obtained what looked like a Rubix cube from somewhere and was deftly spinning it in his hands, not bothering to attempt to solve the puzzle "a little intimidating but okay....strangely wise and knowing in fact. Long beard."

"Oh! Sir Didymus is leading those of the Labyrinth!"

"Love that fox, you have to either be mad or genius to wear an eye patch when you actually have two eyes..."

"Faeries...Elise" Sarah frowned "I thought the faeries were all tiny!"

Tamar laughed "No those are just the common garden ones, pesky things. The real Faeries are a lot like the Fae...Except they're not as tricky and are generally better tempered..."

"Elise" Mavek informed them seriously "Is one hot Faerie, I expect you all to say extremely nice things about me" Tamar rolled her eyes as Sarah continued with a grin.

"Finn for the massed forces....what is he? A gnome?"

"A Gnome?" Mavek looked shocked "Why in The Underground would you think that? He's a Satyr!"

"Like a faun?!"

"Sort of....but don't say that to him" Tamar warned "The Satyrs and Fauns insist they are completely different races, they become quite tetchy when someone suggests they are similar"

"The Centaurs have Robin..." Sarah looked at her two companions and they shrugged "You don't know who he is?"

"No clue" Mavek frowned "He's not one of their Elders...."

"Should be interesting to see a Centaur anyway....Uh! Who is this? He sounds like a weirdo!" Sarah looked disgusted as she stared at the list.

"Who?" Mavek raised an eyebrow

"This...Mavek chap" Tamar exclaimed "oh no, he'll never do! What is the king thinking?"

"Shut up" Mavek grinned

"And lastly...me" Sarah put the scroll to one side and gave a sly smile "There's a while till I have to go see the big bad wolf...anyone fancy a fly?"

"Ah hem...." Mavek put in "Not everybody has a Dragon at their disposal!"

Tamar raised an eyebrow "You can ride with me but....aren't you meant to be with the King right now? Weren't you going to the eastern border?"

"Oh shit!" Mavek leaped up and looked around in a panic "I'm late he'll kill me! How do I get to his study from here? Which way are the stairs?"

"Mavek" Tamar rolled her eyes and pointed to the window "You have magic!"

"Oh yeah" suddenly in his place there was a sparrow hawk who hurtled out the window with a recklessness only used by those who are slightly mad.

Shaking her head with a smile Sarah stood and followed Tamar down to the beach, eager to see Isa again.

Jareth folded his arms and sighed. Mavek was late, good friend or no Jareth had very little patience with those who were tardy and he expected a good reason for the delay. Tapping his gloved fingers against his forearm Jareth looked about him and allowed a slight smile, he loved the sea. When he was younger his mother used to sit with him in the sand, using magic to melt small piles of it into glass creations. No matter how hard he had tried Jareth had never been able to have the same control and as a result his creations were often short fat and dumpy...a lot like the Goblins. His mother had laughed softly and had promised that when he was older he too would be able to create delicate unicorns and shimmering Dragons.

A few hundred years had passed and to his puzzlement Jareth realised he had never even tried since he was a child. Strangely tempted to try it right away Jareth frowned at himself and looked up at the sky instead.

Rocketing down from the sky Mavek made a rather ungraceful landing before his king and staggered to his feet grinning. "Ta da"

Jareth scowled

"I know! I know! Sorry I'm late, I beg mercy oh great leader. Do not turn me into a pile of ash!"

"Ash?" Jareth tried unsuccessfully not to smile.

"Aye, Ash! T'would be a punishment most unfitting for the crime and so I beg of you almighty..."

"Enough! Let's just get on with it! "Mavek saluted and they vanished, reappearing at the discussed site on the eastern border. Nodding briefly to a hovering Elf Jareth crouched, pulled off a glove, and laid his palm flat on the earth. Mavek crouched too and gave a long low whistle.

"Not good then?"

Jareth didn't answer, murmuring foreign words under his breath his miss-matched eyes swept the surroundings. The earth was blackened and hard beneath his slender fingers and the grass, once lush and green, was now curled and brown as if it had been scorched. A solitary tree was bent and obviously dead, stripped of its leaves, its branches twisted in silent agony. The damage spread across the land like an ugly blanket, whole fields were black and twisted.

"Not good at all" Jareth growled straightening and turning to face the worried looking elf. "How long has it been like this?"

"About three weeks" the Elf frowned "Just been getting worse though...that tree held on as long as it could but the damage seems to be spreading"

"I see" Jareth strode quickly over to the tree and placed his palm against the coarse bark, closing his eyes for a second he then turned to Mavek. "Things are worse than I had thought..." he explained quietly aware of the hovering stranger "The barrier grows thinnest here, there is no doubt that this is where they plan to come through....we must prepare. Everyone in the surrounding area must be evacuated away"

"How close are we to the Labyrinth?" Mavek whispered

"Not so close so that they are a threat to it...close enough however that we could lead them there if we have a need for a retreat and a respite."

"But Jareth, the Labyrinth! You can't..."

"This is a good site....if we base our selves atop that hill and if they break through..." he stood and observed the land through calculating eyes "there, that is the focus of their energy, the high land will give us the advantage, the Dragons can launch from the other side, from the mountains and we must try to force them back against the mountains so they cannot spread."

Mavek nodded "Shall I have the forces transferred here at once?"

"Yes, do so...and don't forget to evacuate. I'll leave it in your capable hands. I have to get back to the castle"

"Is there any sign of your father?"

"None, he remains elusive as always. Last we heard of him he was in the Above city of New York"

"Doing what?"

"God knows...I'll see you later then Mavek, be good"

"I will!"

Jareth transformed into an owl and took flight, reasoning that the flying time would give him time to think. As he rose above the blackened land he nodded his feathery head, it was a good place for a battle. Turning swiftly on the air currents he rocketed towards the Castle where the Riders were staying. Those inhabitants of the underground who happened to look up as he soared past saw only a flash of white and eventually the ocean came into sight. Jareth slowed and beat his wings at a more leisurely pace, just as he was about to drop down to a reasonable height to land a large dark shape loomed before him sweeping its great wings.

Sarah was having the time of her life, Tamar had long ago disappeared over the horizon wanting to explore more of the land but Sarah was content with staying close to the castle and skimming across the surface of the waves. Isa was fitted with a saddle on which Sarah had attached the sword she had been given as well as the bow and quiver full of arrows that all Riders carried. Tamar had instructed her to practice shooting from the air, pointed out a few possible targets and then left her to it. Unsure about how good her aim was Sarah didn't touch it although she knew it would be vital when the time came to actually fight.

As she and Isa hovered at a great height Sarah looked out across the ocean and smiled, the sun glinted off the waves and the sea air gently whipped at her long dark hair.

_**It's beautiful is it not? **_Sarah could feel Isa smile softly inside her head and she nodded

**Yes, I suddenly have the urge to make a sandcastle**

_**Perhaps later **_Isa beat his wings to maintain their height and turned his head _**His majesty is approaching**_

Sure enough a white owl was winging its way swiftly towards them. Sarah frowned as she tied her hair back into a messy ponytail **what can he want? Surely he can't speak while he's an owl...can he?**

_**No...he'll have to..**_

The white owl was upon them and suddenly Sarah felt strong arms wrap around her waist and a whisper in her ear.

"Hello Sarah"

"Bloody hell!" Sarah looked over her shoulder startled and there, seated behind her on her Dragon as if it was the most natural thing in the world was The Goblin King. His eyes sparkled in amusement as he registered her shock.

"I'm guessing you're not accustomed to having a passenger?"

"No I'm most definitely not! Get off before you fall!"

"How would I fall? I'm holding on to you"

"I can see that!" Sarah glared down at the gloved hands residing lightly on her abdominals and narrowed her eyes "Are you trying to hijack my Dragon?"

"No I merely wish to be introduced. Isa I believe?"

"Yes" she returned angrily before she heard Isa chuckling in her head.

**What? What did he say?**

_**I'm not entirely sure you want to know... **_Isa was clearly amused

"Okay, okay you've been introduced now off Goblin King!"

"I'm hurt! Surely you won't shove me from your Dragon"

"I'm tempted"

"But who would teach you how to use that bow you are so rudely ignoring?"

"My shooting instructor obviously" it was very hard to glare at the Goblin King when he was so close to her back. "Apparently he's the best shot in the Underground..."

"And the best swordsman, he has many skills indeed I believe" Jareth chuckled suggestively "I've heard he's extremely good in bed"

Sarah nearly fell off the Dragon and heard Isa laugh loudly. "What is it that you want Goblin King?"

"To give you your first lesson" he smirked "Enough with the 'Goblin King'. Call me Jareth. It's time you proved to me that you're really up to the position that has been so unwisely bestowed upon you"

Okay...next chapter soon =D Please review I need inspiration. Suggest things for the stories! I'm open to suggestion ;]


	7. Chapter 7

_**Once again I apologise, juggling multiple stories that I am writing (other fandoms) I also had GCSEs to wade through =[ Excuses, excuses.  
Bear with me, I will prevail!**_

_**Okay, on with the story!**_

* * *

"_But who would teach you how to use that bow you are so rudely ignoring?"_

"_My shooting instructor obviously" it was very hard to glare at the Goblin King when he was so close to her back. "Apparently he's the best shot in the Underground..."_

"_And the best swordsman, he has many skills indeed I believe" Jareth chuckled suggestively "I've heard he's extremely good in bed"_

_Sarah nearly fell off the Dragon and heard Isa laugh loudly. "What is it that you want Goblin King?"_

"_To give you your first lesson" he smirked "Enough with the 'Goblin King'. Call me Jareth. It's time you proved to me that you're really up to the position that has been so unwisely bestowed upon you"_

* * *

Sarah felt her cheeks flush against her will as several thoughts tumbled quickly through her mind all simultaneously crying for her attention.

"Have you had any experience with archery before?" Jareth asked as he retrieved the bow and inspected it before strapping the quiver of arrows to his own back.

"No" Sarah admitted frowning as she felt a twinge of discomfort, she was turning in the saddle in order to see the Goblin King and her position was such that it was causing havoc with her neck and back.

"Then we have much to do" Jareth smirked and Sarah's eyes widened as his hands left her waist and he shifted, moving backwards.

"What are you doing!?" Sarah gaped as he stood, balancing carefully with ease and met her eye.

"You're going to have to turn to face me" he stated calmly quirking an eyebrow and unconsciously settling into a calm, relaxed pose which baffled Sarah as she looked down at the sea so far below.

"Fine!" Sarah was sure he was getting some kind of weird pleasure from shocking her every other second. Why was he suddenly being friendly? Not that long ago she had been sure he would turn her into a pile of ash but now he asked her to call him _Jareth?_

_I shouldn't be surprised at his unpredictability. _Sarah thought wryly _He's a Fae a Fae after all, I just have to stop thinking of him as human...The bastard is most likely trying to lull me into a false sense of security so he can catch one of my mistakes and send me home. I'll just have to stay focused, no matter how gorgeous he is or the fact that he is currently right behind me...._

Determined to be calm, cool and collected no matter what she quickly turned so that she was straddling the dragon backwards facing the Goblin King. Trying her best not to look down she met his eye defiantly as if daring him to comment on her being uncomfortable on her own dragon and therefore unfit to be a rider. Love for the Underground was gradually growing within her at every inch she saw and every part of the thirteen hours she thought over. Everything seemed brighter in this other world and she was determined to fight for it.

The scenery around her was stunning and yet she found she just couldn't take her eyes off the Fae King as he named the different parts of the bow with a bored disinterest and began demonstrating how to hold the bow, how to place the arrow and how to ensure the best aim. He looked so otherworldly, as he should standing on the back of a dragon with the waves glittering beneath him and the sea wind moving the soft spikes of his hair Sarah almost missed what he was saying she was so absorbed in watching.

Trying to remember everything was a challenge and as Sarah watched him fire an arrow smoothly into the sea she had the terrible feeling she was about to embarrass herself horribly with her lack of experience and knowledge. It was bizarre seeing Jareth in teaching mode, his tone was completely serious and when Sarah had wanted to ask a question she had actually raised her hand which had earned her a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Resuming their former positions, Sarah was disgusted to find herself pleased as his hands once again held her waist, Jareth instructed Isa to land in a meadow and swiftly dismounted moments before Sarah did the same. Happy to be on the ground for a bit Isa sank down to lie in the grass, basking in the sunshine; maintaining height was difficult on the wings.

The two said very little to each other both on the ground and in the air, desperate to break the silence as Jareth surveyed the area and with a flick of the wrist conjured targets Sarah glanced back at Isa in need of reassurance. Her dragon, however, was slumbering peacefully evidently revelling in the warm weather.

Sarah thanked whatever divine forces responsible that the Riders clothing seemed to have some kind of temperature control, she really didn't fancy making a fool out of herself in front of The Goblin King while being gross and sweaty as well.

Jareth glanced over at Sarah as he finished placing targets at increasing distances and smirked at the frown she shot the sleeping beast. As Dragons went she really was fortunate to have such a well tempered companion and especially fortunate to have one who actually had a sense of humour. Wiping the smirk from his face he berated himself. It wouldn't do to become attached to the girl's dragon; he really didn't need another reason to be friendly towards Sarah.

He had stunned himself earlier when he had asked Sarah to call him by his given name. _What's said is said....but damn... if Mavek learns of this he'll never cease his ridiculous comments._ Shaking himself mentally he resolved to put away his feelings and treat as he would any other subject; coolly and disdainfully.

"Sarah" Jareth drawled. Walking to his side and noticing that his eyes seemed more steely than they had previously Sarah refrained from jumping at his touch as he turned her towards the targets and handed her the bow.

"Now we'll see how good you really are" he smirked, handing her the bow and ordering her to do as he had on the back of Isa. Surveying her frozen in the stance, ready to shoot he shook his head and walked around her slowly. "Wrong" he murmured with a sigh that irritated Sarah instantly.

"I'm doing exactly what you did!" she growled petulantly, glaring at him. "Just give me a damn arrow"

"You might hurt yourself" he warned quietly as he handed her one nonetheless "Do not be hasty"

Silently Sarah focused on one of the targets before realising she was about to make a fool of herself and potentially give Jareth ammo in her fight to remain. How could she be so careless? She could hear him now _I cannot have a champion who is reckless and does not obey my advice or orders... _Git.

Lowering her bow slowly she faced Jareth and bowed her head, secretly seething at his self satisfied look. "Your majesty, I apologise" The words almost choked her but she had decided to ignore the Jareth thing. She really didn't need to be closer to the Fae than she already was, not matter how adamant her traitorous mind was. "You are right, I was too hasty" Congratulating herself on the cool tone of her voice she flicked her glance upwards pleased at the mildly surprised look on Jareth's face.

_I can play games too Goblin King... _"I would appreciate if you would show me the stance again" she asked sweetly and as sincerely as she could manage. Jareth's eyes narrowed a fraction but he obligingly conjured another bow and not taking his eyes off her released an arrow.

Turning Sarah saw he had managed to hit the bull's eye exactly and frowned. What a show off. Resolved to prove herself Sarah once again raised her bow and glanced at Jareth as he nodded minutely. Focusing intently on the centre of the nearest target she felt that strange power she had felt while duelling with Tamar and Gabriel rise once again within her and welcomed it.

As the arrow hit the target inches from Jareth's Sarah couldn't help but be disappointed especially when Jareth merely handed another arrow without a word and an expressionless face. After hitting various sized targets at various distances Sarah felt a little better but Jareth was yet to speak a word even as she hit the bull's eye every time.

Not seeing the subtle flick of the wrist behind Jareth's back she was startled when he spun her around and pointed out a rabbit making its way across the meadow some distance from them.

"Shoot it" he commanded softly. Sarah looked at him in shock.

"Kill the rabbit?" Sarah gaped "But..."

"Shoot it." his voice was emotionless and his gaze trained on the small bunny hopping happily.

"I..."

"Kill the rabbit Sarah"

Sarah raised her bow and trained her gaze on the helpless animal frowning as it paused to munch on something before hopping on. Closing her eyes for a few seconds Sarah flicked a tortured glance at Jareth before releasing the arrow.

As the small furred animal fell Sarah felt the tears prickling at her eyes. She had never killed anything before. Jareth didn't comment but merely pointed at two peasants that had risen from the nearby woods and handed her another arrow.

Shooting a bird was even worse and as Sarah saw it plummet to the ground and land with a thump a single tear escaped her eye and a quiet, strangled gasp erupted from her throat. Spotting this Jareth took the bow from her and frowned.

"Sarah"

"Just...don't say anything. I know I'm weak and I need to kill things in battle I just..." She turned away from him only to spot the carcasses of the animals she had just killed and couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes. Angrily brushing them away she tried to regain her composure. What must Jareth think? She really was weak, unfit to be a champion.

She flinched as she felt a hand rest lightly on her shoulder. Jareth felt her stiffen and wondered at the strange sensation in his chest when he saw her tear stained face. Turning her to face him he gripped her forearms and forced her to meet his mis-matched gaze.

"Sarah, the fact that you do not want to kill needlessly only reassures me. You are not weak for it is only the weak that hurt those without needing to."

Sarah frowned slightly remembering his numerous threats to Hoggle.

As if reading her mind Jareth smirked causing Sarah's gaze to drop briefly to his lips before returning to his eyes. "Of course threatening and intimidating is always acceptable in certain cases" This earned him a miniscule and tentative smile before her face fell once again into a guilty sadness. Desperate to reassure her, for reasons Jareth wasn't sure of, he dropped his voice to a soft murmur.

"One can never be too careful in cases of borrowed power" he practically purred "Often the source takes over the person eradicating their personality, beliefs and values. I did not know what the nature of the Labyrinths control over you was. I apologise Sarah but I had to check..."

"This was a test!?" Sarah seemed annoyed suddenly and Jareth moved back from her with a cocky smirk moving towards Isa, irritated that he had consoled the girl.

_**Those were no animals **_he heard Isa growl inside his head _**I can see they were merely fabrications of magic.**_

**You can **Jareth glanced back to find Sarah slowly approaching **But she cannot. Take care of her, if she becomes suicidal you may tell her, but only then. She must learn to do what she must.**

Isa nodded _**As you wish your majesty. I know her heart and she will be ready.**_

**Just prevent her from doing anything...foolish. The troops move to the site soon. It would not do to have to worry about her while I should be otherwise occupied. **Jareth patted Isa's neck briefly before he transformed and winged his way back to the castle.

* * *

As the weeks passed Sarah caught only brief glimpses of the Goblin King now and then. He always seemed to busy, striding along quickly with a mixed group of creatures and people swarming round him asking his advice or giving him news. His face was always a mask of cool indifference and Sarah found herself wondering if underneath it all he was even slightly anxious, or if he felt anything at all. Jareth had become unapproachable for her and never even glanced in her direction.

Sarah began to feel strangely morose.

She was surrounded by the other riders and she had Tamar, Mavek and Gabriel and yet they were all busy with their own duties. With no-one for company apart from her Dragon, who had been on a scouting mission for a couple of days with some others, she had been left to wander aimlessly around the castle, occasionally told to further her skills by herself or asked to do some menial task.

She had begun to realise just how powerful Jareth was and how many people depended on him to see them through this crisis. In the scheme of things she was unimportant, she wanted to feel needed but it was obvious they could handle things without her.

Sarah wanted to go home. She missed Toby, her parents and her friends aboveground.

Jareth had, in fact, been watching her when she didn't notice and he had seen how restless she was becoming. It took almost all of his self control not to wander over to her and yet he found himself slightly annoyed that she was behaving like a teenager who sulked when no-one entertained her. He was also annoyed with himself. How could he be worrying over _her _when the entire Underground was in danger? When his father was still missing without a trace?

Eventually of course he had to talk to her and he found her sitting on the beach moodily drawing patterns in the sand. Without a word he lowered himself to sit beside her and watched the waves breaking gently on the shore.

"What's the matter Sarah?" he spoke softly not looking at her even as she turned her gaze on him. He looked so...unreal lounging on the fine sand with his mane of golden hair and mismatched eyes. He stretched his long legs out in front of him and sighed.

"Nothing's the matter why would..."

"You mope around all day, you distance yourself from the others..." Sitting up Jareth raised an eyebrow before waving a hand over a small patch of sand causing the fine grains to rise towards his gloved fingers "You seem upset. Tell me Sarah are you not enjoying being underground?"

Keeping her eyes on the sand as it smoothly formed into some kind of clear molten glass Sarah sighed and fiddled with one of her own gloves "I just feel very out of place, as if I'm caught between the two worlds. In the mortal one I want to be here and when I'm here it just feels wrong, like I don't really belong" There was a brief silence between the King and the Champion broken only by the sound of the waves on the shore and the breeze which tousled their hair.

"But you _don't _belong here Sarah" the words were harsh but his voice was neutral as he directed the glass with his fingers a centimetre or two from it. "You belong _there _and should have stayed in your own world." Casting a quick sideways glance Jareth evaluated how much longer she had left before the magic of the Underground affected and changed her. It could be any day now, any second. When a mortal was changed Underground it often happened overnight, literally.

"I know you don't want me here" Sarah frowned "but for some reason the others do to help..to fight..I might just be some kind of vessel for the Underground to fight through but at least I'm doing something to help the world I love"

"You love the Underground Sarah?" Jareth frowned, this would make it worse. The girl really had a connection to it after all. No doubt she would blame him once the changes became apparent though...

"Of course"

"In five days time we move to the new site and you will have to actually assert your authority over The Riders and prepare for battle. I look forward to seeing how you do." Jareth stood in a smooth movement looking at the delicate glass dragon in his palm.

"No you just want to see me fail" Sarah glared at him slightly "I won't fail!"

Jareth simply smirked at her defiant stance "Either way, I look forward to it"

He tossed her the Dragon which she managed to catch carefully in her palms but when she looked up again, he had vanished and she felt sand trickle from her hands.

* * *

_**Only reviews help me to write faster XD You know what to do!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Good God! What an awfully long time it's been! Recently re-watched Labyrinth and fell in love with Jareth all over again. I strongly recommend you re-read the story if youve been waiting for my update :P I had to!**_

_**Please review! If you do I'll continue writing! If you don't... I'll sob.**_

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_"But you __don't __belong here Sarah" the words were harsh but his voice was neutral as he directed the glass with his fingers a centimetre or two from it. "You belong __there __and should have stayed in your own world." Casting a quick sideways glance Jareth evaluated how much longer she had left before the magic of the Underground affected and changed her. It could be any day now, any second. When a mortal was changed Underground it often happened overnight, literally._

_"I know you don't want me here" Sarah frowned "but for some reason the others do to help..to fight..I might just be some kind of vessel for the Underground to fight through but at least I'm doing something to help the world I love"_

_"You love the Underground Sarah?" Jareth frowned, this would make it worse. The girl really had a connection to it after all. No doubt she would blame him once the changes became apparent though..._

_"Of course"_

_"In five days time we move to the new site and you will have to actually assert your authority over The Riders and prepare for battle. I look forward to seeing how you do." Jareth stood in a smooth movement looking at the delicate glass dragon in his palm._

_"No you just want to see me fail" Sarah glared at him slightly "I won't fail!"_

_Jareth simply smirked at her defiant stance "Either way, I look forward to it"_

_He tossed her the Dragon which she managed to catch carefully in her palms but when she looked up again, he had vanished and she felt sand trickle from her hands._

* * *

The next day Sarah awoke with a new feeling of resolve. So Jareth expected her to fail? He thought she was no more than a mortal and would be more than happy to replace her with another... _any _other Rider? _Well _thought Sarah_ shows how much he knows! I can do this! I know I can! I didn't beat him out of sheer luck! I have the Labyrinth on my side!_

Jumping from her warm bed and padding in her pyjama bottoms and tank top over the window she looked out of the window at the glittering ocean and smiled happily. She was back where she belonged after all, hadn't she previously been bemoaning the drudgery of her life Above? It was time to snap out of the gloomy mood she had been in the last few days and get to work proving that Goblin git wrong.

Grabbing the hairbrush from the dressing table not even pausing to look at her face Sarah dragged it through her dark brown tresses pleased at the lack of tangle and mess it had sustained during the night before flinging open the door of her wardrobe with enthusiasm and frowning. It seemed the Riders wore the same garb day to day yet she hadn't yet got used to constantly wearing the dark clothes. Pulling on her tight dark breeches and black socks _Honestly, I never thought there'd be socks in the Underground! I wonder if Jareth wears them... _she quickly donned the black leather gloves, black poet shirt and waistcoat which the Riders tended to wear when not in full armour. Finally pulling on the knee high boots she practically jogged out of her room and down the stone steps leading to the main hall.

Pushing a lock of hair behind her ear as her boots tap-tapped down the stairs Sarah first of all noted that she must have been sleeping longer than usual as everyone was up and about, milling around performing unknown tasks. Looking at all the masked figures she searched for a face she recognise before her gaze finally fell on a long shaggy mane of blond hair and a face that just couldn't be mistaken for anyone else. Jareth stood talking with Gabriel, Tamar and Seth, apparently about something important if the crease between his eyebrows was to be believed. Still full of her apparently limitless energy Sarah walked swiftly, and rather bouncily, towards the group of now familiar faces, unsure of what to do with herself. Jareth glanced up, and froze.

"Morning!" Sarah said cheerfully, grinning, which only served to widen the Goblin King's eyes a fraction more. Sarah frowned as the others looked at her with similarly shocked expressions "What!" Sarah asked lifting a hand to wipe at her cheek and then her nose "Do I have something on my face?" None of them answered and Sarah frowned "What? Why are you all staring at me?"

"Um..." Tamar managed shortly followed by a gup from Seth whilst Gabriel and Jareth stayed silent. "Um..."

"What!" Sarah grew frustrated and looked from one person to another.

"Have you... looked in the mirror this morning Sarah?" Gabriel quietly asked looking extremely nervous.

"No...why..what! Hey! Where are you taking me?" The Goblin King had grabbed her hand and was currently dragging her in the direction of his study. The contact of their hands, though gloved, was not lost on Sarah and she cursed as she felt a slight flush bloom in her cheeks as his fingers tightly gripped hers. "What on earth?" Sarah gasped as Jareth pulled her through the door and shut it, hard, behind them.

Sarah shrank back as Jareth actually snarled, showing his sharp, white gleaming canines, and stormed across the room kicking a pile of books near the sofa in the absence, Sarah presumed, of a Goblin.

"Damn you to hell!" he roared turning to face her his white blond hair seemed to be lifting in an inexplicable wind and crackling with magical electricity his eyes shards of ice and his face contorted with fury. "You are _not welcome here!_"

"What!" gasped quietly "What...?"

"Silence!" Ordered the Goblin king looking more fearful than Sarah had ever experienced before, she truly believed at that moment he was capable of seriously damaging, if not killing, her. Shrinking back against the heavy wooden door she reflected briefly that he had been truthful when telling her he had muted his appearance and actions on her previous visit to the labyrinth, when she had been merely a child. A guttural, animal noise issued from his throat and Sarah was startled to the point of tears as he moved incredibly quickly to pin her against the door by the shoulders forcing a terrified gasp from her.

Where was her magical, whimsical and bizarre Goblin King? The one with the soft feathery hair and gentle sardonic smile? This was not Jareth, not the Jareth that had sang to her in the crystal ballroom, held her so gently in his arms as they danced and begged her to stay. No, this was a fearsome otherworldy being, more creature than man and something Sarah had unknowingly done had really, really pissed him off.

"J...J...Jareth?" Sarah stammered looking into the fierce, mismatched gaze that filled her vision "I don't understand! What's the matter?" At the mention of his name and the fearful gaze of her glittering green eyes Jareth's anger left him and he slumped as if tired, his forehead resting on Sarah's shoulder, hands till dripping her soulders, his wild blond mane gently tickling her jaw bone as she stood tense, shocked and silent, staring directly ahead, unused to the proximity of the King whom mere moments ago had seemed on the verge of hurling something very heavy at her head.

"Jareth?" she whispered, not daring to turn her head, her heart fiercly pounding against her ribcage, whether from fear or the strange excitement she felt at her closeness to the enigmatic Goblin King whom she had fantasised about for so many years. He was so close she could smell him, a long forgotten musty, spicy scent which made the back of her throat ache with hunger for more, a compelling smell she had last been aware of in the tunnels of The Cleaners when there was a safe distance between them as was correct for her previous youth.

"Oh Sarah..." Jareth half croaked, half moaned, his voice husky and desperate "why are you doing this to me? I cannot stand..." He paused and breathed heavily his grip tightening on her shoulders as he seemed to have some inner battle. Sarah stayed silent. Staring through the window on the opposite wall through which she could see the glittering waves, silently urging him to continue.

After a few more racing heartbeats Jareth straightened, his eyes closed and Sarah finally got a look at his face, brows furrowed in what appeared to be pain Sarah watched as he once again became the impassive Goblin King and his eyes snapped open the mismatched pupils honing in on her own. "Come." He commanded turning away and striding over to a wall which, with a smooth arc of his hand, suddenly was supporting a large mirror reflecting his own image. Sarah stood confused, only when Jareth barked once again "Sarah! Come!" did she move to his side and gasp at what she saw.

Essentially her body had not changed, she may be slightly slimmer, more willowy though still retaining her womanly curves, yet it was her face which grabbed her attention. Her eyes were a sharp piercing green, more intense than they ever had been before. Her cheekbones more prominent, all her features more defined as if they had been somehow enhanced... she was still Sarah, but different. Her eyebrows were ever so subtly turned up at the corners and her gasp revealed slightly pointed canine teeth. Her face crumpling with distress she turned her head ever so slightly and saw the slightly elvish hint to the shape of her ears.

Jareth gazed down impassively at her as she fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. He couldn't imagine how it must feel to have one's features reform forever, to know that the face watched grow from childhood had gone forever. He was grateful that the character of Sarah in her eyes and in her smile had remained despite the changes to her physical form; in fact, Jareth thought she looked more beautiful than ever. He'd known that she would change to resemble the dominant Fae of the Underground, the race closest to her own in terms of biology but this served to bring to the forefront of his mind the truth of the situation which he had been trying to ignore.

"So it seems" Jareth stated plainly, no emotion evident in his voice "that you will be staying in the Underground. Forever" that was what bothered him the most. Providing they both lived through this war how was he supposed to survive knowing Sarah was in the Underground? He couldn't help but stay away from her now, seeking her out in her solitude or inventing reasons to speak with her, it was ridiculous. He was like some lovesick puppy wandering around after her.

Wiping her eyes Sarah took a deep breath "I assume its permanent"

"Of course" Jareth stated blankly watching her watch herself in the mirror. "And the transformation is not quite complete."

"And I can't go back because..." Sarah looked up, her eyes brimming with tears once again.

" You can't go back because once a person has become part of the Underground, eaten the fruit, talked to the inhabitants, danced with their king, they can have only one choice, stay or go. The Underground perceives this return as your request to... become one of us, forever." Jareth glared down at the woman at his feet "and you Sarah, are becoming interwoven with the magic of my world, you cannot pass through the veils between worlds. The Underground is changing you, making you one of my own species. Fae, the closet match to your previous race. What a pity"

Sarah scrambled to her feet, dashing the tears from her eyes "Its not my fault!"

"No" Jareth snarled "but I do not want you here." Pointing to the door of his study he growled "Leave me. I have enough to attend to without the tantrums of a little girl barely into womanhood. Leave!" he snarled.

Sarah fled sobbing from the room, her hair flying from behind her as she ran on her new longer legs, the chocolate curls catching light as it never had before. Jareth let out a sigh and threw himself into the armchair behind his desk pressing the bridge of his nose with two gloved fingers. He was in hell. Sarah Williams, the girl whom had tormented his very heart and soul over all these long years had to stay in his world forever. Not only that but she was looking more beautiful, fragile and desirous than she ever had before, a feat which he did not think possible, from the freckles on her nose to the dainty feet on those long slender legs she was still as much Sarah as she ever had been...but so much more. Jareth sighed, resolved to focus only on the safety of his father's kingdom, pushing down the anger that rose at the sheer _unfairness _of it all, and the irony of such a thought was not lost on him.

This was not meant to be his duty, already he felt overwhelmed by the sheer amount of pressure placed on him at this moment in time and he really did not need Sarah Williams around to cause him more trouble. He could not afford at this time to follow his heart and go up and comfort Sarah. He was King and he could not shirk his duties.

* * *

Many floors above Sarah threw herself down onto her bed and sobbed... and sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. Trapped. Forever. The face she had known so well, the slight subtle quirks which had made her _her _had been smoothed out, transformed by magic. Her slightly flared nostrils inherited from her father, gone. The slightly thicker right eyebrow she had plucked to within an inch of perfection to the other when she was a teenager. Perfectly formed and upturned into something _inhuman._

Having cried until she had no tears left Sarah stood and approached the mirror, four hours after she had looked in the glass in Jareth's office. With a dry sob Sarah noted an increase in the upturn in her eyebrows. Her skin had grown paler and her lips had a sharp curl about them. What if it never stopped? Would she look into the mirror one day and not recognise the sharp face which stared back at her? Jareth couldn't stand to have her in the same world with him and now... Resolved to forget it all Sarah climbed into bed and pulled the blanket over her head, fighting for hours until she finally found rest.

Jareth had to admit it, he was slightly perturbed; Sarah had not left her room for the past few days, so he had heard having absented himself to visit the other kingdoms in order to make arrangements. Only allowing Seth, Tamar and, maddeningly, Mavek, in to visit her it seemed Sarah had become a recluse. Not that he'd asked to be admitted, but when Gabriel had been turned away as well as Indigo he'd assumed only the closest of friends were welcome.

However, it was now time for the Riders to leave for the site which was soon to become the battlefield and Jareth was standing outside the castle in preparation to take flight with all other Riders mounted on their Dragons. As Tamar drew up beside him Jareth raised an eyebrow and looked up at her. "So the champions not coming then? Locked up in her room is she? How very brave..." he sneered, half satisfied, half disappointed that the belief that had been placed in Sarah had proved unfounded.

"No, your majesty" a voice responded behind him and Jareth sun around barely able to conceal his shock as he looked up at Sarah mounted on Isa carefully adjusting the sword, bow and quiver of arrows attached to her saddle. For a beat or two he was in awe, with the sunlight lighting her hair a blazing bronze, her expression cool, with catlike eyes intense and the smooth rosy lips curling into a slight sardonic smile she was truly astounding. Jareth frowned and nodded briefly at her, not showing the shock at how well the transformation suited her. Sarah... _his _Sarah, for she was undoubtedly Sarah still, casually nodded to Gabriel to signal take off and looked at the Goblin king expectantly. Feeling flustered, an entirely unnaturally feeling Jareth nodded sharply and took to the air in owl form.

He'd never really realised it before but collectively the Riders were startling. At the head of the group of about a hundred or so armoured dragons Jareth felt distinctly uncomfortable in his small bird form. All the better though, for they would strike fear into the hearts of his enemies. Swooping through the morning air the enormous hoard drew many upturned eyes and shocked faces as they soared above the citizens of the labyrinth. Landing an hour or so later at the site of the blackened land Jareth nodded in satisfaction at the army camp which had been erected in so short a time. Swooping to the tents at the foot of the mountains Jareth hovered briefly before swooping down to Sarah who had sent Isa up into the cave in which the Dragons would be residing.

Sarah remained expressionless as Jareth reverted back to his natural form in front of her. Bowing her head in acknowledgement she followed his gesture for her to follow him down the rough dirt path. Jareth frowned as she walked beside him, unnaturally quiet and reticent she was making him feel uneasy. Feeling as if he was slightly off balance Jareth broke the silence between them.

"We are going to meet the other champions" he briefly explained and at the nod of her head barely suppressed an exasperated sigh "they will be of races you have not yet encountered yet you need not be afraid"

"Afraid?" Sarah finally spoke as they entered a small copse of trees separating the two camps "You expect me to be afraid of our own side? No Your Majesty it is only the enemy who need be feared. And even then only to the extent that it becomes a wish to destroy them."

Jareth quirked an eyebrow at her shocked both by the formal use of his title and by her cool and disdainful words. Coming to a halt her turned to face her his mismatched eyes meeting hers for an instant before she looked away and over his shoulder.

"Sarah" he said softly "what's the matter?"

"The matter sire?" She replied deferentially "Nothing is the matter, I am only preparing myself for the realities of war. I will not fail as champion, I will defend the Underground with my utmost power."

Jareth frowned "Sarah this isn't like you, I know transformations and that only changes your looks, your soul is still your own so look at me" he turned her chin with one gloved finger _"look at me, _and tell me why you are behaving like this."

Sarah frowned and Jareth saw a flash of fire in her eyes as her eyes met his "_your majesty_" she practically spat "I know you cannot stand me in your world and yet I at least am trying to fit in. I am nothing special so I do not see why any formalities should be dismissed. You are my king, I am your subject. That is all."

"My subject?" Jareth growled "Sarah..."

"You majesty?" Sarah tried to hide the triumph in her eyes. Those days she had been cloistered in her room, those long days and nights where she had sat and thought hard, about Jareth, about her future and about the coming war she had finally resolved to no more be a plaything of Jareth's. She had seen the easy way in which he ruled over everyone else, naturally to his position he received a certain amount of respect and Sarah did not think it a total sacrifice to try and blend in for a while. She feared that anymore undivided attention from the Goblin King would destroy her, how he toyed with her heart and mind, it was cruel. The physical change was unimportant, the situation unavoidable and so with true Williams spirit she had decided to fight him at his own game. See how he liked being the one thrown off balance by such a change in character.

Jareth swept away, Sarah following demurely in his wake grinning slightly to herself.

* * *

Sarah couldn't help concealing her shock however as she learnt that she was not to be staying with the other Riders but rather with the Champions and their king. Of course she should have guessed that at war the commanders tended to stay together but she couldn't help but feel uneasy entering her tent in the cluster that was the champion's domain. Sure, her tent was comfortable enough with red hangings, a sizeable bed of what appeared to be blankets and furs and mattresses on the floor, a fire brazier and a relatively large table with four chairs as well as a sofa, but it stood back to back with Jareth's. Elise on one side and Robin on the other with an outcrop of rock a short distance away being sufficient for her dragon to land upon at her call should there be any emergency.

Entering the Tactics Tent, as Sarah had named it in her mind due to the vast quantity of maps and books, had been interesting to say the least, gathered round were the other champions, talking quietly among themselves before turning to stare at her entry. Being introduced one by one to each of the Champions: Carlisle of the Elves, Sir Didymus for the Labyrinthians, for the Faeries Elise, a Satyr called Finn for the massed forces, and a young centaur called Robin, was intimidating to say the least but her reunion with Sir Didymus was truly joyful, though rather startling.

"My lady" the sleek, very real and strange looking fox bowed low, clad only in a sword at his waist "it is a pleasure to see you once again, and see you looking so..well!" Sarah smiled and bent to hug him shocked at further proof of how the labyrinth had been changed to suit her childish mind.

"Sir Didymus!"she stood noting that on his hind legs the top of his head reached her waist but glad to see the moustache and eye patch remained "How are you?"

"Fair my lady, fair indeed, though Ambrosias passed away last Spring at a ripe old age"

"No" Sarah gasped "Oh Didymus I'm so sorry!"

"Yes" the fox sniffed "I do rather miss the great lumbering wolf but it's high time I relied on my own legs again" _Wolf? _Sarah decided not to discover the true form of the fluffy sheepdog and instead, after a bit more chit chat with her old friend she straightened and smiled at Elise who smiled back.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, Elise was exactly as Sarah expected a Faerie to be. Absolutely stunning and annoyingly nice despite it Sarah felt instantly at ease around her, though she rather disapproved of the floaty blue dress she was wearing, it made her black armour look butch and a bit too much in comparison. Carlisle was perfectly nice but of all the champions, Didymus excluded, it was Robin she got on the best with. Finn was perfectly pleasant too of course, but he seemed a little too crafty and clever to be entirely trust worthy, or perhaps it was just the fact that he was half goat that unnerved Sarah. Robin seemed just as lost and as hesitant as she was among the older, more experienced Champions and so they formed a quiet alliance chatting over Dragon and Centaur armour respectively.

That night as Sarah entered her tent after visiting Isa and going over the day's event in detail she was acutely aware of the fact that Jareth was only a wall of material away. The silence from next door, however, seemed to suggest he was out and so Sarah hurriedly got undressed and into a simple black nightie which fell to mid thigh. Quickly jumping into her pile of blankets after blowing out the remaining candles she snuggled into the soft materials and sighed happily, she was so tired...

* * *

A while later, it must have been a few hours, Sarah awoke, unsure why. The softest of sighs came from Jareth's tent and she heard a _thunk thunk_ which sounded like Jareth taking off his boots. Her tent looked strange, lit only by the dying, flickering flames encased in their metal cage for safety and Sarah could distinctly hear Jareth changing next door. Thanking the Gods that there were separate lavatory facilities so at least they would spared that indignity Sarah sat up as quietly as she could, intending to place another long on the fire, shivering as she exited her warm cocoon she grabbed her floor length cloak from a chair and flung it around herself pulling up the hood and cursed as she stumbled over one of her own boots. A few seconds later the softest of voices called out to her.

"Sarah" Jareth whispered from behind the fabric of the tent "are you awake?"

"Yeah" Sarah whispered back then grimaced. Damn it why had she answered! Suddenly Sarah was wide awake and full of adrenalin.

"Do you mind if I come through?" Jareth asked quietly his low whisper barely reaching Sarah's ears.

"Okay" Sarah replied then cursed under her breath as she realised how barely dressed she was,seconds before the edge of the back wall was pulled aside by Jareth revealing a brief glimpse of a room identical to hers. Sarah kept the shocked look from her face as she realised Jareth was in a similar state of dress himself wearing what appeared to be silk trousers and a soft white shirt unbuttoned to show a good deal of pale, defined chest.

Jareth paused as he stepped into her tent and cursed. "Bloody hell Sarah!" he whispered "Its fucking freezing in here!" he shivered and glanced disdainfully at her fire.

"I know!" Sarah hissed back "But..."

Jareth held up his hand for silence then with two flicks of his fingers the air grew noticeably warmer. Jareth smiled slightly "can't have our Rider freezing can we!" he laughed loudly and Sarah shushed him "Oh don't worry Sarah I made it so Robin and Elise cannot hear us!"

"Good" Sarah smiled back and released the cloak slightly from where it had been wrapped around her for warmth, feeling slightly foolish "Thanks..." Jareth tried not to gape at the briefest of flashest of long, bare leg as she moved over to the sofa and sat down "Are...you alright?"

_Oooooooh... Slumber party! Lol! Hope you enjoyed the rejuvenation of this story Stay tuned for more. __**If you don't review I will slaughter you! But no pressure.**_

_Till next time!_


	9. Chapter 9

Bam! Hey there :) so... Been a while... Kind of feel awkward returning to this fanfiction, like visiting a friend you promised a year ago that you'd meet up with when you were less busy... And then just didn't. I beg your forgiveness. I'll be honest- I gave up! But without further ado... (promise at least one chapter a week from now on)  
Re-read last chapter to refresh yourself! Review, as always!

Jareth groaned and ran his, still gloved, hand through his wild unruly mane in a gesture of frustration, messing what seemed to be so carefully styled and yet only serving to improve his appearance in Sarah's eyes. All drowsy and ruffled, the Goblin King looked more like a man, a human man, than Sarah had ever seen him before, which was disturbing in itself judging from how pleasant the sight of a casual Fae drenched in firelight looked to her right now.

"Sarah" Jareth grumbled, covering his eyes with his hand and adopting a long-suffering look "You know when you have a really, really... shite day?"  
Sarah choked on a laugh that burst unbidden from her throat and nodded understandingly, fiddling with a chocolate lock of hair nervously. "Guess you've had a pretty...shite...couple of months huh?" she tried desperately not to think of how scantily clad she was, nor how puffy and tired her face most likely was.

_'Bravo Sarah'_ she thought to herself slightly pissed _'you've got yourself the oddest slumber party ever right here in your tent. Oh, and you're totally wondering what if that shirt was to just... Go...'_

"Sarah?" Jareth raised an eyebrow, apparently requiring an answer to a sentence that had gone unheard.

"Sorry!" Sarah stammered trying to regain the sense of devious rebellion and strength against the Goblin King which had flooded her earlier but dammit if she had expected this cosy little scene. "I was miles away... Just tired, you know?"

"Apologies." Jareth frowned "I did not mean to disturb you, of course you need to rest." He made a move to rise, but before she could think of what she was doing Sarah had flung out a hasty "no!" jerking as if to move herself, unknowingly causing another inch or so of creamy thigh to be bared to the Kings hungry eyes.  
"I mean..." she continued staring into the flames thinking fast "it'll be nice just to have someone to talk to, everything's happening so fast, so many changes and realisations and having to carry on like all is fine. It's bizarre. So it would be nice just to have a casual conversation."

"Perhaps with a glass of wine?" Jareth grinned looking decidedly cheeky.  
"Well" smiled back Sarah thinking briefly that a smile like that should be illegal. "it couldn't hurt.. If you happen to have a nice bottle of red stashed about the place..." She laughed delighted as, with a flick of his wrist, Jareth conjured two large goblets full of the beverage and handed one to her.

They savoured the rich and fruity tasting wine for a few moments in silence before Jareth set his glass down before him and leant forward, clasping his hands as if he meant business.  
"There is nothing I can do about your forced residence underground" he admitted "I'm sorry my kingdom has affected your life in such a way it was never my intention."  
"I know!" Sarah answered hurriedly, gazing down into the exceptionally good liquid and blinking rapidly.

"You're upset about your changed appearance" he observed frankly and correctly and Sarah couldn't help but nod and allow a wry smile to twist her face.

"I know, it's vain and stupid but... The Far are beautiful and everything but this isn't me! I know I had freckly arms and was eyebrows but they were my freckly arms and odd eyebrows! Now I'm some generic Labyrinth lookalike woman? It feels like one of the most important parts of me has been taken away, they're only looks but..." she stopped talking, mentally banging her head against a wall as she realised she was complaining about how she looked to a man whose entire world was about to be thrown into war with some dark unseen power.

Jareth raised his eyebrow and Sarah redoubled her internal struggle to bang some sense into her pshyche. The next second, however, she was sure that every nerve in her body, the blood running through her veins, froze as Jareth moved to sit beside her and flipped away the cloak that was covering her scantily clad body with a nonchalant flick, as of he was doing nothing out of the ordinary.

"Stay still" his impossibly smooth voice commanded and Sarah fought very hard not to tremble as he brushed a finger from her forehead to her temple, with the lightest of touches that seemed to spark goosebumps in its wake. Muttering under his breath Jareth stroked ever so gently down her throat coming to a halt at the beginning of the swell of her breasts before raising his eyes to look into her own intently.

Sarah could, quite literally, hear the thrumming of her heart in her ears as a tingly awareness of the man beside her spread with a delicious ache throughout her entire body.  
So close was he that his warm breath was stirring her hair, the heat radiating from his body, she was sure, was also warming hers just as they sat motionless and all she had to do was lean forward... Lean forward and touch those sensual lips with her own, sink into him and let him consume her with all the blistering fire and ice that the Goblin King possessed and all the troubles in the world would melt away. His fingers were suddenly behind her knee moving down her calf and she fought to keep her eyelids from fluttering closed as he leant forward as his hand traced a path of lightning on her skin, the impossible eyes boring into her own...

"Well..." mused the Goblin King. "Having never had a circumstance quite like yours, there is not much I can do" the Goblin King observed deadpan, seemingly unaware of the effect his gentle touch had sparked in the woman sitting beside him. "I can feel the Labyrinth's magic thrumming just under your skin and I'm afraid not even I can undo that"

Jareth stood and moved over to the fire while Sarah flung the cloak back around her self and tried desperately to attain a nonchalant expression. _'Stupid Sarah!' _she berated herself angrily '_Get a grip! This is your King! Your boss basically! Maintain professional boundaries!'_

But it was Jareth who had initiated this late night meeting, not her.

Jareth stretched and turned with a slight smile "Do not concern yourself about your changing shape Sarah, you were an unusually beautiful mortal, it is no surprise you would also be a stunning Fae, yet you are still very much yourself, down to the freckles on your nose."

As Sarah tried to process what seemed to be a compliment from the Goblin King he sighed and ran a hand through his hair "As pleasant as this has been Sarah we must both sleep, who knows what will happen tomorrow."

As he moved back towards his room Sarah couldn't help but ask one final question "Why...why are you being so...nice?" her voice was uncertain as if fearing some sudden backlash from the unpredictable Fae but Jareth merely sighed, pausing before entering the tent next door.

"I am tired Sarah, tired of war, fighting and..." he shook his head and disappeared through the gap, leaving Sarah reeling and wondering which battle he had meant.

The next morning Sarah rose early and dressed quickly but it seemed Jareth had already gone from his bed judging from the lack of noise next door. No sooner had she arranged her armour and tied her hair back than Mavek quite literally fell into her tent and straightened, beaming.

"Good morning sunshine!" Mavek grinned "Off to the Tactics Tent we go my dear! Quickly, quickly! Afraid we'll have to get our breakfast in there! Apparenty there've been quite a few developments overnight!" Sarah frowned and followed him out into the cool morning where the camp was already a bustle of activity, and into the crowded tent where it seemed all the champions were already gathered discussing things urgently while casually picking at an ensemble of breakfast foods squashed into the only space not covered with charts and maps and diagrams.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked the centaur Robin, grabbing a slice of toast, watching as Sir Didymus snarled at Finn, showing alarming teeth, while Jareth and Mavek bent over a map talking quickly and quietly.

"It's happened" said the young centaur, apparently terrified, they're here!"

"What?" Sarah gasped, almost dropping her toast "The enemy? They're in the Underground already?"

"Yes my Lady" Sir Didymus turned from his argument with the Satyr and bristled "and we should be attacking immediately! Slaying their forces as they come!"

"No!" returned Finn "We should wait, see how great their numbers are then engage them with full knowledge of what we are facing! To do otherwise would be madness you overgrown dog!" Shouts broke out again and the tent became crowded with noise.

"Enough!" Jareth bellowed and the tent fell silent, though Sarah noticed that Mavek sidled over to the table and pinched the last pastry while the others had their attention on Jareth. "We shall investigate, quietly. Elise, get together some of the most powerful of your spell weavers, let's see if Faerie combined with Fae magic will help to dispel the fog they're using to conceal themselves, perhaps we can draw them out somewhat. That means Mavek, get some people together to aid the Faeries. Sarah, three of four Riders are going to fly as high as you can to the other side of the mountains then speed low as you can back over the enemy camp obtaining as much information as you can as you pass. Speed is the most important thing here and, if possible avoiding notice."

"But.." Sarah stammered "great big dragons overhead? They'll notice.."

"It has been centuries since these dark creatures were last in this realm" Jareth did not look up at her "they know dragons exist, but not that they are our comrades. Do not engage, just see and report. Right." He straightened and looked at the Champions around him, exuding an air of authority and power. "You who have your duties, go to them, the rest go to your forces, ensure they are prepared for battle, prepared for anything that might happen but do not get them too riled up. We cannot afford any foolhardy person thinking they are a hero and charging in. Now go."

The champions dispersed and Jareth bent back over a map, not realising that Sarah stayed frozen in her place. When he glanced up he raised an eyebrow at her. "What.. what do you... Who shall I pick? What am I looking for?" she stammered, her eyes wide.

"For God's sake!" Jareth snarled, his eyes like ice "Act like an adult for once Sarah and just do it! I have no time to babysit you!" Sarah flinched "Now get out of my sight!"

She stumbled from the tent and looked helplessly at the crowds around her before running quickly to where Isa would be able to land and calling out to her dragon. Within minutes he was winging towards her with his battle regalia already on and soon they were swooping up towards the caves where the rest of the Riders and dragons resided.

_**Sarah, **_Isa thought sympathetically, _**do not be afraid, I will take care of you, and the Riders will accept your orders. Do not forget, you are their champion!**_

"I know Isa" she thought and murmured "it's just all happening so fast! The King.." Images of last night, the rather comfortable and intimate chat and then his cool anger this morning flashed through his mind.

_**He is under a lot of stress Sarah, and you must stop trying to equate the Goblin King you remember and the reality. He is a difficult man. Do not forget he is King and keep your mind on the task at hand, I'm sure you'll do fabulously!**_

"Thanks" Sarah smiled and with a thud they landed on the floor of the enormous cavern, every eye, whether humanoid or Dragon turned towards them and silence fell. Sarah swallowed nervously. Isa nudged her ever so gently with his tail.

Sarah gathered her strength and explained loudly to all ensemble what had occurred and outlined the Goblin Kings plans, no-one seemed as fazed by this news as she herself was.

"I will need three of the fastest Dragon, Rider teams to come with me." Many people stepped forward eagerly but Sarah held up a hand. "The fastest and those with the sharpest eyes. We are there simply to observe." Indigo stepped forward as did another man and woman which Sarah had not met before. The man was truly terrifying with tattoos seemingly covering his entire body, tall and muscular. The woman in contrast was slight and unbelievably pretty with gold hair flowing to her waist and eyes the colour of the summer sky ringed with thick, dark lashes.

So Indigo, Sarah, the great burly bloke called Basil and the woman Marianna were soon mounted and ready to fly. Basil turned out to be extremely polite and Marianna quiet and watchful, neither threatening or unpleasant and yet Sarah still felt on edge, glad for Indio's steadying presence beside her as with the heavy beating of wings they shot into the clouds. High above the ground and hidden from clouds they speed across to where the enemy was thought to be camping about three miles across the valley. Sarah clutched tightly to Isa as they aimed unseeingly for the mountain range behind their foes, having not flown so high before and almost let out a shriek as all the dragons suddenly dropped into a dive which was an awful lot like falling, letting out a shaky breath as the four landed, side by side on a cliff looking down on what appeared to be dark, seething smoke half enclosed by mountains like some ghastly otherworldly cauldron. All that could be done was to wait and see if Elise, Mavek and the others were successful in somewhat clearing the smog because even Sarah could see that to fly into that would be to plunge into darkness, and flying over an enemy camp blind did not seem like the best idea.

The harsh wind whipped back Sarah's ponytail and glancing over she saw Marianna's log blonde hair dancing in the wind. She frowned. There was something off about the woman, but then Sarah shook her head annoyed at herself, surely these feelings were born of envy for her startling looks. How completely unprofessional she was!

_**You are just as beautiful Sarah **_Isa chuckled in her mind _**Keep your mind on the task at hand!**_

As they watched the smog seemed to clear ever so slightly and Sarah decided it was now or never, signalling to the others to stay low on their dragons backs and to be fast but keep a sharp eye out they prepared to dive and swoop. Indigo and Basil nodded and adjusted their straps but Marianna frowned and shook her head. 'Too soon' she signalled back and Sarah felt a spark of anger, was she trying to undermine her authority?

Turning from Marianna Sarah signalled forward without specifying a formation and Isa sprang off, somewhat reluctantly. Squinting against the rush of wind Sarah glimpsed Indigo and Basil follow shortly behind her and together they plunged into darkness.

Indistinct images flashed beneath them, the fog was obstructing their vision and yet Sarah was determined not to fail Jareth, urging Isa lower and lower until he flat out refused and squinting desperately into the fog. Fires burned beneath them and there were countless tents, just like their own camp, and many dark bodies moving about presumably at numerous tasks.

Then, suddenly, they were out of the fog and Sarah cursed, glancing back she swore loudly as she realised Marianna was not with them as they rose extremely fast. As they broke through the clouds and winged their way back Sarah started to silently panic and Isa too slowed turning his head to search for the missing members of their party, Basil and Indigo doing the same. After about five minutes Marianna also broke through the clouds and sped, unbelievably fast, to catch up with them as they flew back to camp.

As Mavek came into the tactics tent and collapsed exhausted onto a chair near Jareth he glanced up and frowned. "Well?" he demanded imperiously brushing the spikes of blonde from his eyes and adjusting the burgundy waistcoat he was wearing "Why are you so drained my friend?"

Mavek looked very pale and sighed. "We are all magically drained, whoever cast that shielding spell had unbelievably strong control over their magic and it took more energy and time than we expected to break through it and get the smog to clear but..." he gave a tired smile "we managed it and visibility should have been good! So hopefully..." Elise interrupted by poking her head into the tent, also looking drained, and gave an apologetic smile.

"The Riders have just been sighted returning, they should be here within the hour."

"Thank you Elise" Jareth nodded and beckoned her inside, "Come, rest. You too look like you could do with a cup of ale or something equally as heartening." Elise smiled gratefully and settled with the two Fae men to wait.

Sarah and the three other Riders walked quickly down the dirt path to the main camp to go and report their findings to the Goblin King. Sarah was fuming. Marianna had brushed off her rebuke stating that she had merely fallen slightly behind having set off behind the others and her dragon faltering and yet the slight smirk on her perfect lips had Sarah seething quietly inside as she panicked silently at what exactly she would tell Jareth they had seen. Entering the tent she was pleased to see Elise and Mavek lounging casually and, as the other Riders swept a bow smoothly, she bent awkwardly at a show of formality she normally forwent with Jareth and Elise and Mavek excused themselves.

"Well?" Jareth waved a hand regally "make your report" an insight into the structure and size of an enemy's camp was an extreme advantage and yet as Sarah stuttered her way through a basic description of a mass of bodies and fires Jareth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, brow furrowed, obviously angry.

"And is this all you have to report to me?" Jareth looked at Indigo and Basil.

"Sire" Indigo stepped forward and bowed his head "apologies but the fog was too thick, we could see little, all we saw has been reported to you" Basil voiced the same opinion and then Jareth turned to Marianna who was fiddling with her curtain of hair.

"And you? Did you take your mind off your hairstyle to take a glance at the enemy?"

"Well..." Marianna tossed back her hair and met the Kings eyes with a cheeky grin "I did manage to have a glance down..." she sauntered forward and plucked a grape from the bowl of fruit, half covered by a map, and bit slowly into the juicy morsel, licking her lips.

Jareth raised an eyebrow and Sarah hoped he was seeing the ridiculous display she was, but felt the seething inside her intensify as he purred.

"Well, well. And what do you think you saw through this fog which obscured the view of the others?" He took a step closer.

Marianna tossed her hair again. Sarah hated hair flicking; it seemed like such a sneaky way for women to go 'look at me!'

"You see I hung back because it was _obvious_ that it wasn't the opportune moment, so me and Hektor, my dragon, passed through the smog when it was at its thinnest. Although I did disobey Sarah's orders I did what I felt what was right and managed to glean so much more!" She flashed another white grin Jareth's way.

Jareth glanced towards a flushed Sarah and smirked "Well let's hope your ingenuity has helped to rectify _Sarah's _mistake"

"From what I could see the enemy's forces just about equally match our own." She nicked another grape, chewed and swallowed slowly."It's a mix of dark races I believe and the main tent, large and ringed with fires, its' positioned exactly at the centre of their camp. They seem to be forging weapons over there and so will be well armed..." Marianna continued, giving such a description of the enemy camp you would think she had a casual walk through rather than a high speed fly by from above.

"Well done" Jareth smiled wolfishly at Marianna "You have pleased me" he waved a hand in a general gesture at the other three, not noticing Sarah's fuming presence. "You three may go. What was your name?"

"Marianna" she smiled again, obviously pleased with the attention of the much desired Goblin King.

"Well Marianna. Thank God someone's doing their job properly, stay and help me draw up a plan of the enemy camp. Sarah, do try and make more of an effort next time" and she was dismissed seeing Jareth pull a chair out for Marianna, smiling, as she left the tent.

Weaving her way back to the tent Sarah couldn't help but feel a surge of extreme annoyance. What did Marianna want? To have the glory of the expedition? Or the Goblin Kings undivided attention? Whatever it was she could certainly have told Sarah what she had found out flying over the enemy camp and not let her disgrace herself and the others with how she had botched the whole thing up being too quick to act.

Deciding she needed to calm down she changed course and headed up the slope to the cavern where the dragon's resided, quickly finding Isa sitting happily on an outcrop and settling against her dragons warm side for a good long chat about her frustrations. An hour or two later, and feeling a great deal better, Sarah wound her way back to her tent, her friends calming thoughts still helping her to relax and feel that tomorrow would be a better day.

Her mood was increased when she entered her tent to find Mavek lounging on her sofa and a covered dish on her table.

"Brought you supper" Mavek grinned upside down "Jareth is busy so he doesn't want to play with me" he pulled a sad face.

"Busy doing what?" Sarah asked nonchalantly as she smiled her thanks and sat down to a delicious looking plate of roast chicken and mixed vegetables, tucking in quickly.

"Blonde chick" noticing that Sarah paused chewing for a second "you know... Jareth the womaniser!"

"How long have you know him?"

"Oh years and years! Since we were kids! Not for eleven before the war though! You would probably have seen me when you ran the Labyrinth if I hadn't left the month before"

Sarah laughed "You must have some amazing stories about Jareth."

"Of course I do!"

"Tell me about him"

They passed a pleasant evening chatting away and Sarah found herself forgetting the day's events as she relaxed with Mavek and a good glass of white wine which her new Fae friend had conjured much as Jareth had done the night before. When the dark haired Fae had bid her a fond farewell and headed for his tent Sarah undressed, stoked the fire and changed into a comfortable pair of loose trousers and a simple tank top, determined not to be caught out as she had the night before, it was amazing how the trunk of clothes seemed to know how to provide adequate clothing. She had only snuggled down into her bed for an hour or so when she heard murmuring voices coming for Jareth's tent and froze.

She recognised Jareth's voice and clenched her fists as she identified Marianna's. _Oh my god. This is not happening to me! _She squeezed her eyes shut as a quiet sentence from Jareth provoked a louder one from the woman with him.

"But surely you've got silencing spells up! It's fine let's just.." followed unmistakably by the sound of kissing. Sarah flung back her covers, pulled on her knee high boots, tucking in her trousers, and flung a long black hooded cloak over the whole ensemble trying desperately to keep the image of two beautiful blondes, lit by firelight, moving in a bed of furs, moaning and gasping their passion...

"Ugh" Sarah angrily dashed a tear from her eye before clamping her hand over her mouth quickly and moving to the door of her tent as swiftly and quietly as possible as Marianna let out a breathy moan next door. There was no way she was going to stay and listen to this.

Striding out into the cold night Sarah set out for the edge of the camp, wanting to simply be alone and think, hopefully leaving thought of the Goblin King and his 'guest' behind.

_Jareth the womaniser. _She thought angrily, increasing her pace.

_Jareth the womaniser! _She weaved in and out of the tents, her breath making burts of mist in the chill air.

_Oh Jareth _she thought sadly as she finally broke away from the camp and leaned heavily against a tree.

_But why do I care?_

**You like?**

**Well Review then!**

**This story will be finished! I swear! And its gonna be packed full of Labyrinth goodness, hope you enjoyed this chapter! And hope you enjoy the next! Jareth Sarah good interaction coming soon.**

**Let me know your thoughts and suggestions! Your anger and your joy are food to me!**

**Till next time! Xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey. As all fanfiction writers will surely know you have the best intentions to write a gabillion chapters and get all excited about it and then life throws a whole load of shite in your face! Lol. But anyways, I'm going to write at least the next three chapters before I go to work again at six tomorrow so even if things get crazy busy I'll still be able to post at least once or twice a week from now on and stay ahead of myself._

_I love you all. Review you Jareth whores ;)_

_(P.S. those waiting for M anst, romance and drama- its coming! I swear! This isn't gonna be a simple story trust me- we're still only in the build up!) However, this is primarily a romance X_

Sarah kicked at a tree angrily cursing Jareth and cursing that blond bint Marianna. She was trying hard to fit in and not be affected by the damn Goblin King but now he had the cheek to bring a woman back to his tent right under Sarah's nose? Unbelievable.

Sarah sat with a loud *Humpf* on a nearby tree stump and leant her chin in her hand, unconsciously pouting childishly, green eyes dark and troubled.

_Admit it Sarah _she thought with a deep exhale of breath _life sure aint no merry adventure that you'll just dance through with the Goblin King fawning over you and butterflies and rainbows Sparkling overhead… I'm so out of my depth._

Seized with sudden anger she stood and kicked at the tree she had assaulted earlier growling curses under her breath. Not only had that bitch Marianna made her look a fool in front of Jareth but Basil and Indigo as well! The champion of the Riders wasn't meant to be some incapable mortal _mortalish, _Sarah mentally corrected herself, _I've got to be better!_

And she didn't mean more flirty, giggly or attractive than the despised Marianna, who was probably writhing underneath the Goblin Kings more than capable ministrations right now, but rather more professional, intelligent and harder working than anything the Underground had ever been before. She had fought the Goblin King and his crazy Labyrinth! She had turned down the gorgeously infuriating Fae before! _Stop mooning you silly cow _Sarah told herself firmly and strode off to the dragons cave where she hoped to find somewhere that was at least quiet and warm to sleep, even if it did mean sharing residence with a large Dragon.

She was decidedly _not_ thinking about pale hands caressing soft skin, arching and moaning bodies entwining as one as the two golden creatures, one whom she idolised and one who she despised, consumed in their passions for beauty and pleasure moved in a rhythm old as the world and came shuddering to completion… but the image seemed burned into her mind.

**Oh little one **Isa muttered in her mind sleepily in her mind as she settled against the dragons warm grey side and was swiftly covered with a great, grey wing. **You are so conflicted.**

_**I know..**_

**Sleep now dreamer and perhaps tomorrow things will be brighter. **The dragon heaved a great warm, showing alarming teeth **although the darkness is coming we will face it together my girl, and then they'll see what a force we are to be reckoned with.**

_**Yes **_Sarah thought letting her eyes fall closed _**He'll see… They'll all see… **_and with a slight smile on her lips she let her eyes drift closed.

-JS-

Sarah picked her way carefully through the branch strewn corridors of the Labyrinth, pausing every so often to more closely inspect a small clump glittering moss or a gathering of stalk like eyes which followed her as she passed. Great, glowing spider webs clung to the walls around her, Sarah tried not to notice the dark, furry shapes waiting just at the edges of them, waiting for an unknowing fly or fairy.

As she gazed into a crevice in a wall a pair of yellow eyes looked back and a hissing voice whisped from the darkness

"Hallo Ssssarah"

"Did you just say hello?" Sarah whispered back, unconsciously leaning in closer .

"No" the enormous blue snake slithered forward and flicked its split tongue, showing pointed fangs and swaying slightly. "I sssaid 'hallo', but that's clossse enough." It smoothly entered another hole and disappeared with a flick of its tail.

Sarah blinked rapidly and straighted, looking ahead down the seemingly never ending corridor before her, where a crow picked at the carcass of something small and furry, which Sarah couldn't make out.

"Sarah"

A voice spoke behind her and she spun again, feeling the heaviness in her limbs which one often experiences when dreaming.

"Sarah"

She couldn't make out where the voice was coming from, was it Jareth calling to her from the centre of the Labyrinth? She began to run, tripping and stumbling over rocks as she went, the dust from her hurried steps floating in the air around her.

"Sarah" the voice called again, seemingly closer than before.

"Where are you?" Sarah cried, whipping her head this way and that as she ran "Jareth?"

"Sarah"

She ran faster.

"Sarah"

"I'm here! Jareth, I'm here!" She cried just as the ground beneath her feet fell away and she fell screaming into the inky blackness where there were no helping hands to halt her fall.

-JS-

Jareth's mismatched eyes snapped open, careful not to disturb the naked girl sleeping beside him he sat up.

Mavek closed his book with a snap, brow furrowed and listened intently.

Gabriel shivered as he took a puff on his pipe, though the air was still and warm.

Isa awoke with a roar and twisted his neck to lack back at the girl who thrashed beneath his wing, claimed by the quiet darkness of sleep.

-JS-

Sarah was still falling, but slowly now, she could tell by the gentle ripple of a breeze in her hair and face. She had stopped screaming a few minutes ago after what had really been a spectacularly long descent. _Bet this is gonna be one hell of an oubliette _Sarah thought wryly, inexplicable calm washing over her. All of a sudden thousands of dust motes around her lit up and her feet found ground, though still all around her seemed nothing but emptiness.

"Sarah"

The same voice as before

"Sarah"

Melodic as it was though Sarah was pretty sure it wasn't Jareth calling to her from the darkness.

"Wh…Who are you?" Sarah quavered trying to sound brave, but fiddling with her own hands, squinting into the darkness "Hello?"

"Hi."

Sarah shrieked and tripped over her own feet as she span around so fast she hit the ground with a soft thwump.

Sarah sat gaping up at the most beautiful child she had ever seen.

Well, more like teen really. A boy of perhaps thirteen or fourteen laughed and held a pale hand towards her which she just stared at for a few seconds before raising her eyes to stare upon his face in awe. The boy's tousled hair was like spun gold curling ever so softly, his dancing eyes were such a bright, light blue that his pupils seemed to pull you in with an alarming intensity and his smile was so dazzling that Sarah sat and blinked at him stupidly for far too long before scrambling ungracefully to her feet.

"Hello Sarah" the boy twinkled up at her, shoving his hands in the pockets of his khaki shorts, sporting a t-shirt that proclaimed "Frankie Says Relax".

"Who are you?" Sarah managed to choke out eyes wide.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm the Labyrinth!" the boy exclaimed.

"Not really…" Sarah muttered. The boy looked at her and raised an eyebrow in question "You're uh… not exactly what I expected"

"Thought I'd scare you less this way…hang on…." the Labyrinth muttered and in a swirl of dust motes an old man with a long white beard wearing robes and half moon spectacles gazed at her. "How about now?"

Sarah frowned.

"No?" The old man changed to a Fae like man with white blonde hair pulled back in a long braid down his back and clothes that were strangely reminiscent of Jareth's. "How about this?"

Sarah covered her eyes with her hand and gave a wry smile.

"I've gone crazy."

"No, I just pulled you into a dream so we could have a little chat" the Labyrinth grinned.

"Yep, definitely a dream! Not real!"

"Of course it's a dream, but who says that means it isn't real?"

"Stop misquoting Harry Potter" Sarah snapped.

-JS-

Jareth stepped from the tent into the night and watched as a Sparrow hawk rocketed past the tent and collided with a tree before righting itself and swooping back in front of him. In seconds Mavek was standing before him looking ruffled.

"You feel that?" his friend asked him worriedly.

Jareth nodded and holding a finger to his lips, glancing back at the entrance to his tent he led his friend away.

"The Labyrinth's magic has come closer to the surface than I've ever felt it before" Jareth muttered as the two of them walked.

"It's _awakened_?" Mavek exclaimed? "It's not going to take on corporeal form or anything creepy like that is it?"

"Oh hush" Jareth muttered.

"You know, the old goblin tale!" Mavek exclaimed "be good or the Labyrinth will come and eat you!"

Jareth ignored his friemd, knelt and put his hand to the floor, closing his eyes and becoming completely still. For once Mavek knew when to shut up and waited for several tense minutes until Jareth's eyes snapped open, glowing silver.

"What's happening?" Mavek asked worriedly as he felt the pulsing magic, inherent in the earth grow even stronger. "Jareth?"

"I'm not sure…" Jareth mused standing as the glow faded from his eyes. His voice lowered to a growl "but whatever it is, it has to do with Sarah"

-JS-

The Labyrinth, now a young boy again, and Sarah sat opposite each other, cross-legged on the floor.

"I had no idea you were alive….like this" Sarah frowned apologetically "Had I known I wouldn't have kicked you quite so much"

"Or drawn on my flagstones?" The labyrinth drawled eerily, such an old voice coming from a young face, "or destroyed my stair room?"

"Well…. It was kind of necessary at the time…" Sarah grinned "Will as strong, kingdom as great etc. Though I took a bit of liberty with the kingdom bit.."

"No, you were entirely right" The labyrinth fiddled with a handful of dust motes it was making float from palm to palm.

Sarah snorted "The mortal world as great as this place is? You must be joking"

The Labyrinth frowned and met her eyes "But Sarah" it exclaimed "this is your kingdom!"

-JS-

Mavek and Jareth entered Sarah's tent only to discover the empty bed and quickly dying fire.

"Where did she go?" Mavek frowned "Looks like she's been gone awhile…"

Hearing the deep breathing of Marianna next door Jareth had a fairly good idea why, he shrugged and turned to Mavek frowning. "This is most irregular, I have never felt such presence from The Labyrinth, we must find her immediately."

"Shall we split up?" Mavek suggested, poised towards the door.

Jareth snorted, conjured a crystal and spoke Sarah's name into its glassy depths before it faded into thin air.

"We'll know where she is shortly" Jareth smirked.

-JS-

"Well it is now I suppose" Sarah grimaced "Now I'm trapped here!"

"No…" The Labyrinth began but at that moment a crystal materialised out of thin air between them which The labyrinth quickly grabbed and covered with his hands. "My master is trying to find you!" it exclaimed shooting a panicked look at Sarah before gazing intensely down at the orb "No…you..dont…"

-JS-

Jareth frowned "Stay here incase she returns" he snapped at Mavek and the next instance an owl flew from the tent and, faster than any owl had the right to fly, began swooping over the camp seeking the lost girl.

-JS-

"We don't have much time" The labyrinth kept a tight hold on the orb. "Master may not be able to find your mind, since it is here with me but your body is still beside Isa!"

"Jareth is your _Master_?" Sarah exclaimed

"Long story, supremely power sentient landscape running amok, tampered down and bound by Fae, still uncontrollable till HE came along and.." The labyrinth rolled its eyes "tamed me"

"Oh…" Sarah blinked "makes sense"

"I've grown up a bit since my wilder, younger days!" The Labyrinth gave a grin before becoming serious again.

"Listen Sarah, when you said 'My Kingdom as great' you weren't fabricating, by beating me and Jareth you have just as much of a right to this Kingdom as he does! By all rights you could claim it right now if you wanted to! But Jareth must _not _know that you realise this, he's feeling unstable on his throne as it is at the moment!"

"What!?" Sarah exclaimed "I don't want to be king! I mean….Queen! "

"But Jareth will see it as conspiring and betrayal to overthrow him if he even guesses that I've told you any of this! Didn't you wonder why you suddenly had all those skills and magic coursing through your body? For goodness sake girl you're the dreamer that has been foretold for centuries! Right now you're the heir after Jareth!"

"That's insane!"

"You've got to be at the forefront of the Riders, lead them into battle! Do all you must to succeed in this endeavour, be a true leader!"

The orb began to buzz between the Labyrinths hands "Listen quick and hard! You will bring the ancient magic back to the Underground, but you've got to…"

The Labyrinth's voice faded as if the sound had suddenly been turned down and Sarah's vision became fuzzy.

"Damn it! You've got to dream Sarah…"

"I am…" she muttered hazily

"Not like this! Have faith in yourself! Stop tampering down your spirit Sarah, Or….!"

"What?" she muttered, The Labyrinth's voice now nothing more than a whisper as darkness crept in.

"Your spirit….. Only way to win the war…. Fight Jareth for your part in this war, he cannot cast you aside believing he can handle this alone! Fight for what **you **believe is right!"

"Fight.." Sarah repeated weakly as even the dust motes stopped sparkling

"Tell nothing of this meeting."

-JS-

"Sarah!" As Sarah's eyes suddenly snapped open her vision was full of Jareth and the words "Tell nothing of this meeting" still whispering in her thoughts.

"What?" Sarah growled "Was sleeping!"

"What did you dream?" Sarah realised Jareth was grasping her by her shoulders and as she mouthed clumsily he gave her a rough shake.

"You're hurting me!" Sarah whimpered as his grip tightened and he bodily pulled her to her feet and brought his face in close to hers.

"Tell me!" Jareth snarled, his face suddenly animalistic, pointed teeth bared and mismatched eyes blazing, it was as if his whole body was suddenly crackling with magic.

_I musn't tell him. _Sarah thought desperately _If the Labyrinth's right, if it's the only way to win this bloody war… I'm going to have to deceive him for his own good!_

Fighting to keep her face frightened and confused Sarah mouthed wordlessly again before stammering "I think I was flying with Isa, over the beach…"

"You lie!" The Goblin King roared and, if Jareth had not erected a hasty silencing spell when he had found Sarah, the whole cave of Dragons would most likely be awake and curious at the echoing harshness of his shout. "You _dare _lie to me?"

Sarah just gazed back at him.

"I was a fool to trust you again" Jareth spat, releasing Sarah suddenly as if it disgusted him to touch her "What have you done now? Turned my Labyrinth against me like you did with subjects in my Labyrinth? Tried to bargain for a way home? Attempted to take _my _magic that _I _poured into the Labyrinth by drawing it to the surface?"

"No!" Sarah exclaimed "I… Jareth I have no idea what you're talking about!" She lied.

He eyed her suspiciously. "You're a joke. A mortal girl playing dress up, this is no game, you are no warrior. Again, I tell you, you should not be here. The mighty Riders, brought so low by a foolish girl. Such a pity" he said with venom.

"Jareth…" she entreated taking a step forwards "I don't…"

"Do not address me in such an informal manner." Jareth growled "Just try not to fuck up then get the hell out of my life."

"But…" Sarah reached forward but her hand was dashed away, one glover finger pointing in her face.

"Stay _away _from me!"

Jareth strode angrily from the cave and took off into the night leaving Sarah staring after him.

**Little one! **Isa exclaimed in her mind sounding aghast **What have you done?**

_**I'm not sure… But it's what's right.**_

-JS-

The next morning as soon as Sarah strode down from the caves into the city of tents she knew something was wrong. Carlisle gave her an odd look as he passed and a few inhabitants of the bustling morning stared at her as she strode through them. Sarah had an uneasy feeling that more than a couple of the groups had been muttering about her right until she came within earshot.

When she was hallway back to her tent Mavek fell into step beside her.

"Meeting in the strategy tent at eleven" he said, far too brightly for so early in the morning.

"I'm assuming some kind of gossiping is going on…" Sarah muttered shooting a look at Mavek who kept his eyes resolutely forward. Even the Riders passing them on errands gave Sarah a second look in puzzlement.

"Well…" Mavek huffed "The King is right royally pissed and more than a few people felt the rising of the Labyrinth's magic last night and by now they've probably assumed it was something to do with you." Mavek tugged at his collar

"Why me? I'm just another Rider, why does everything have to be about me?" Sarah flashed Mavek a quick smile as they continued walking "Might start to make a girl awfully big headed!"

Mavek snorted, "Just another Rider huh? Not champion of the Labyrinth? Not champion of the Riders, you don't exactly fit in with them do you? You don't even look like them!"

Sarah nodded conceding the point and was lost in thought for a moment.

"Come on hun" Mavek nudged her making Sarah wander slightly off path "Just because you're an unconventional champion doesn't mean you won't be a brilliant one! The business last night… well it just seems to have cemented the view that there's something a bit off about you"

"I don't look like one…"

"Pah!" Mavek clapped her on the shoulder "appearances don't matter do they anyway!"

"Oh but they do… " Sarah was silent for another moment before suddenly calling out "Indigo! Tamar!" _If I'm gonna get this business done I'm gonna do it right, we've got to win this war and first and foremost I've got to lead the Riders, become completey one of them, first and foremost I've got to look the part and then… I guess I'll have to act until it becomes natural. This isn't some childish game I can wander through in a puffy shirt anymore _She glanced down at the casual Riders clothes she was wearing, she often cast aside the armour feeling it was a bit much _Come on Sarah, you always think you'd be a great actress! Costume and getting into character is important right!_

The two Riders who had been lounging against a tent chattering wandered over.

"Follow me." Sarah stated grimly leading them towards her tent, leaving Mavek looking after them, bewildered. It seemed Sarah could turn and change just as swiftly as Jareth could.

"Damn hormonal women" he muttered under his breath as he went to find the King "She'd better get things straightened out pretty soon, all this indecisiveness is making me dizzy"

-JS-

Indigo and Tamar stared at Sarah bewildered as they lounged upon the seating in her tent.

"You want to look like a Rider?" Tamar asked "Sorry but… what has that got to do with anything?"

"Believe me" Sarah said grimly looking at the intimidating figures before her "Appearances can go a long way towards inspiring confidence and look at me! A fleshy mortal Fae thing that looks like a puff of wind could blow her over. Everyone's got to believe, the King has to believe that I am capable of leading the Riders." _If the labyrinth was right I've got to be at the very forefront of battle, there can be no doubt as to my seriousness. _

"I want a mask, I want the full battle armour, I want a weapon constantly at my belt, I need someone to do that…braidy thing so many Riders have done with their hair."

"Tatoos?" Tamar asked eyes shining as she leaned forward.

"Um…"

"Ill see if I can get Mavek to conjure up something semipermanent…" Tamar smiled, "All right wait here, we'll go get the stuff. I suppose you're sensible to be showing everyone you're ready for battle, maybe it'll make the Riders less casual, they've gotten rather lax admittedly"

Sarah wondered if that was a result of her neglect as a proper leader, if she just hadn't noticed before

"Oh, and tell them to spike up Isa" She called after Indigo who turned and grinned, gripping her hand.

"I don't know what's brought this on." He flashed her his open easy smile "But I approve of this new determined Sarah" and with a wink he strode away.

-JS-

"What do you think?" Tamar surveyed the mass chocolate locks before her, sections pulled away from the temples and braided with what appeared to be metal wires while the rest of her hair hung down her back.

"Looks good" Sarah replied "At least it'll stay out of my face." She tried not to think of an eerily similar hairstyle in a crystal ballroom, at least this was less poofy.

"That's the idea" Tamar grinned "though I admit the eye makeup is purely for effect."

As Sarah lifted the metal mask to her face in front of the looking glass and fixed it in place she had to concede that it did look more menacing when you couldn't see the fleshy parts around her eyes, instead it looked like they were appearing from the blackness.

"Guess I'd better try and get into that.." Sarah eyed what appeared to be extremely tight leather.

"You'd better, you've got half an hour" Tamar raised an eyebrow, it does stretch Sarah, plus its really not that obvious and body hugging once the armour boots and gloves are on top!"

Sarah struggled into the assortment of garments and sighed "Phew." Clipping the sword belt around her waist and slipping into the knee high boots she stepped infront of the mirror and grinned.

"Perfect"

"One last touch!" Mavek called from the corner where he'd been instructed to cover his eyes and face the wall, despite his protestations. He strode over and laid a finger on her neck.

"Not much to work with but…" black ink bled onto Sarah's skin, a tendril settling on her collarbone, curling attractively, one creeping onto her neck, it looked like the simple design continued onto her shoulder and perhaps upper arm beneath the armour.

"Better not be a fucking tattoo sleeve…" She muttered darkly, tattoos are so tacky.

"Relax, it's not permanent!" Tamar grinned "Now you really look like us!"

And Sarah had to admit she finally did. Finally, she felt like she fit in with the other two warriors, now she just had to go and live up to it.

-JS-

Jareth didn't say a word about Sarah's new appearance. He didn't speak to her at all in fact, for the next few days even after that he only barked orders in her general direction. Sarah wasn't surprised, she spent the time discussing tactics with Gabriel and the other Riders who heartily approved of her change in outlook, relieved their Champion seemed to be taking their part in the war so seriously. Marianna even stopped whispering and giggling at a look from Sarah now.

Isa wasn't especially pleased at the intimidating armour Sarah had asked him to wear, being always ready for battle seemed to make the great beast antsy. But Sarah knew her reasons were understood, he was just grumbling because he was itching to be able to fly freely again.

Flying the Dragons out on jaunts was on lockdown now that the enemy forces were amassing at the other end of the valley. Reports were received from the smaller members of the Undergrounds army that were sent on reconnaissance that more fighters seemed to be coming through each day.

Jareth flew over every so often to take a quick peek at the camp himself, though he knew it was dangerous.

By the tight set of his face Sarah guessed they would be facing some kind of conflict or battle any day now.

She tried to not to think how much his indifference towards her stung.

-JS-

_**I'll post another chapter TOMORROW! To make up for my naughtiness! **_

_**You have "TheConqueress" to thank for the updates, a gentle reminder set me back on track.**_

_Hope youre getting through all the nervy indecisiveness of Sarah okay, couldn't have her just be like "BAM ready to go fight a war!" transformations take time _

_Two references to HP in this chapter…. Sorry. Second one is less obvious, review me if you notice, reckon you will!_

_**Fighting in the next chapter, someone might get hurt, someone might get drunk… all kinds of things could happen.**_

_**Review If you have the time.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Urgh, I hate my summer job so much, but I have till 6 this evening to finish this chapter and post it up so you lot can enjoy while I'm taking food to ungrateful sods(waitress) :P Thankyou to all those of you that reviewed the last chapter ;)_

_Knowing people actually read the word vomit I write just makes me want to write more! Lol._

_Who know, at this rate it might be one update a day! The words seem to be flowing at the moment._

_Btw- I didn't mean to create quite so many OC :S it just kind of happened!_

_So here goes…_

Marianna was lounging outside the tent again, Jareth didn't need to go outside to see, her high giggles irritated him even over the chatter of the champions around him as they discussed the coming together of all the defensive movements, attacking formations and emergency evacuation and retreat plans that they had been discussing the previous day.

Glancing up as another peal of girlish laughter rang outside he saw Sarah twitch as if she too was irritated by the distracting noise.

_Well _Jareth though vaguely _you did rather publicly take her to you bed, and she is one of Sarah's Riders… _Allowing a brief moment of regret over letting his need for some feeling of power and control, need to satisfy his libido making him act in a less than kingly manner he returned his eyes to the parchment that Robin was nervously explaining to him as Sarah stood swiftly and exited the tent.

_Well why shouldn't I seduce a willing girl? I'm a man after all, just because Sarah is here doesn't mean I should act like some kind of virgin maid untouched! _Jareth snorted and waved away the centaurs concerned look, trying to focus on canter formations as a curt voice issued from outside the tent.

"Excuse me Marianna, Viven. May I ask what duties you have that require you to gossip all day long distracting those who need to focus?" Sarah asked in a cool voice, noticing with satisfaction that Viven, a relatively plain Rider woman with a short shock of black hair gulped and diverted her eyes.

"Well actually…" Marianna drawled, placing her hands on her hips and tossing her hair "I was waiting for Jareth to finish up in there…"

"Have you been asked to attend by his majesty?" Sarah asked quietly, her voice dark.

"Well no buy I know he'll…"

"Go to your duties" Sarah snapped "And if you have find you have few and feel the need to return here I'll be more than happy to ask Horace to let you help him muck out the caves" she sneered.

Marianna turned and flounced off, Viven trailing in her wake. Sarah rolled her eyes, the girl had been hanging around the periphery of the Goblin King for days, he seemed not to notice but it irritated Sarah that one of her Riders was mooning after him in such a stupid manner. Raising her voice and laughing and hair flicking all in the hopes of a glance, pathetic! Sarah huffed back into the tent and returned to her conversation with the Faerie Elise who was smiling knowingly.

"Misbehaving students?" she smiled "You are quite the strict schoolmistress nowadays Sarah!"

Sarah heaved a sigh "Surely the girls in camp have more important things to worry about than the Goblin King for God's sake!"

"Yes…" mused the stunningly pretty faerie "You would think so but I'm afraid a young, unattached king is a _very _attractive prospect!"

Sarah laughed and looked over at Jareth who was bent over a scroll, brow furrowed in concentration "You'd think he'd have more important things to worry about himself than taking that girl to bed every night!"

"Every night? Elise laughed "She wishes! I know Jareth, its only ever _one _night, to him it's only business, a way to relieve stress, but the girls always go and fall in love with him." She sighed deeply "The whole Kingdom knows of this but still each girl thinks she can get through to him. Only fools go for him now, which he can tolerate for an even shorter period of time. Such a pity."

"Yes…" Sarah mused and looked away

-JS-

That evening Sarah spent some much anticipated time with Isa, chatting and rubbing the spot between his eyes that he so loved. Despite the heavy, intimidating black armour which emphasised his ferocious features, underneath he was still her lovable grey friend.

**You seem calmer dear one** Isa observed as Sarah reclined beside him **so much less conflicted than before**

Sarah smiled and fiddled with a lock of hair _**Just going with the flow I suppose, settling into life here.**_

The dragon seemed pleased **It is good to have you so Sarah. And the benefits can already be seen throughout the Riders, I'm sure many of them would follow you anywhere.**

_**I hope so **_Sarah closed her eyes.

At that moment a screeching, eerie wail filled the air and Sarah jumped to her feet in panic.

"An attack!?" She exclaimed "Isa!" But the dragon was already on its feet, leathery wings spread, and Sarah jumped into the saddle and took off into the air. Isa hovered for a moment as Sarah shouted to the other Riders who had been milling around.

"You know the drill! To your steeds and in the air within the next few minutes, make your way into the airspace above camp and wait there, in formation, for further orders! Now go!" and there was a flurry of activity as Sarah and Isa swept their way down towards camp.

Landing carefully near the main tent collection, watching where he put his wings Isa urged Sarah off **Quickly little one, find out as much as you can and then return!**

Sarah ran, dodging between furiously scampering members of the camp who were rushing to their own positions and reaching the strategy tent just as Elise, in full silver battle armour, did.

"What..?" Sarah gasped

"A relatively small number" The Faerie looked as if she too had just run from somewhere " I believe its not their whole force, has moved across the warning line that we and the Fae set up" the Faerie panted as they entered the tent "Think they're trying to skirt round our forces and infiltrate the Labyrinthian lands, they must be displeased we have them backed against a wall.

Sarah nodded and tuned to the large round table in the centre of the tent as Robin cantered in, all the champions were now present and gazing into the darkly purple swirling orb which Jareth had conjured there for this very purpose, as they watched, as if from above they could see dark shapes moving towards the camp, the silver wall of magic to warm of their attack not too far behind them, Sarah reckoned they had about twenty minutes and felt her heart pound.

"Be prepared" Jareth barked as he entered the tent adjusting a black glove and adjusting his armour which, Sarah tried not to notice, made him seem more ethereal and intimidating than ever before. "It seems they were doubtful of how high into the air we would have cast the spell and so hoped to pass without alerting us, as such they are airborne. This means as much, as I regret it, we're going to have to show our dragon hand sooner than we may have wished."

He shot a quick look at Sarah who tried to nod bravely and hide how fast her heart was racing inside her chest.

"However," Jareth continued stretching his hand towards the orb so that it shifted eye view and showed dark shapes moving across the ground "In preparation that this should fail a relatively smaller force is approaching from the ground, perhaps in an attempt to distract from the air, the Labyrinthians will meet them, a faster advance of the animals which can run faster, the Fieries and the big cats especially as well as the assorted canines, Sir Didymus you will be leading them. "

The small fox nodded, looking delighted.

"These creatures seem to be primarily bestial in form which is why at the moment Robin I ask your forces to hang back, better to save you against cavalry or some such sort, too often a centaur can be swamped in lower fights such as this." Robin nodded understanding.

"The rest of you I ask to stay at the boundaries of the camp, the Elves have already prepared themselves for healing magic, the Fae are ready to use their own magic to whatever use they can, distracting, confusing and the like but the range will not be good. I myself will be with the Fae."

Looking around to make sure everyone understood Jareth let his voice drop some of its steel and become warmer, "I have faith in you" he cast his eyes onto Sir Didymus "Be assured that should any slip through your lines of defense we will get them, though I am sure we will overcome this force with ease. This is a test to our strength and we must show the enemy that not only are we ready but ferocious and determined."

"We shall sire!" Sir Didymus growled.

"Those that fall from the sky will be directed from harming the inhabitants of the camp and other forces should the battle come overhead, that is the task of the Faeries" Elise nodded, their magic was stronger in protection and deflection than the other forces.

"Good luck, and Thank You. Wherever Oberon is at this moment I am sure he would be proud of each and every one of us" Jareth said and suddenly everyone was moving, Sarah included, rushing to the exit of the tent, glancing back at Jareth who reached out and seemed to absorb the orb into his fingertips before glancing up and meeting her eyes.

"Sarah" he called casually. Just as she was about to exit, she turned questioningly

"Try not to die." And he vanished.

-JS-

As Sarah waited at the head of about a hundred dragons, gently rising and falling as they stayed in the same position in the air, waiting for the signal from below Sarah suddenly started thinking about her safe, cosy life back home, the presentation she had never given… and laughed for sheer joy because she knew, finally, that she would rather be here, right now, facing imminent death in the world in which she had always belonged rather than settling down into a mundane existence in the mortal world.

A flare of light from below and Sarah pulled the sword from her belt and thrust it into the air, as one the dragons roared and leapt forewards, Sarah's voice joining the others in a heartfelt battle cry.

-JS-

Jareth watched within the purple orb as Sir Didymus lead the Labyrinthians towards the enemy, snarling and snapping the Firies were behind him their great grasping claws reaching forward and their fur smoking alarmingly, with them were the enourmous wolves of the far east of the Labyrinth, the size of bears but twice as fast and bloodthirsty, the actual bears were lolloping behind keeping up but slowed by their bulk. Jareth nodded satisfied at the essembled group of animalistic creatures and turned his reaching gaze to the enemy.

Terrifying hairless creatures, all leathery skin and long in limb galloping foreward on their hand like feet with long talon claws they slobbered and howled, panting, lolling tongues emerging from between alarmingly large teeth, the five red eyes protruding bulbously from their wrinkled skulls.

With a thump the two forces met each other, the Firies screamed an ungodly sound as they twisted and pulled, throwing the recently detatched heads at the still oncoming forces, Sir Didymus began to tear at throats but it was the wolves who did the most damage, not caring what body part they seized between their teeth they tore at each upcoming creature splattering blood and gore as they went. Jareth's face remained hard as a wolf screamed its agony and a bear fell with a great groan, swarmed by three of the creatures. He turned his gaze to the sky.

-JS-

Sarah didn't know what they were, but they looked vaguely like women. Women with wings. In fact if Sarah wasn't so disgusted by their oozing yellow skin and slobbering fanged mouth she would be inclined to call them Angels. As it was she was distracted by the cruel looking scythes that each one wielded with impressive fluidity. She had pulled her bow from the saddle as soon as they had come in sight but to be truthful was at this moment relying mostly on Isa to keep the bloodthirsty creatures from getting within slicing reach. Never had she so appreciated Isa's powerful bursts of flame as winged women blackened and fell before her.

As she let loose an arrow which embedded itself in a creatures eye with a nasty, liquid sound, accompanied by a spurt of some foul black liquid which Sarah though may be their blood she shuddered and continued firing. She had no trouble killing these creatures, they exuded evil from every pore. She watched horrified as a dragon fell wailing from the sky, it's wing ripped and tattered, the Rider barely visible clinging to its back and renewed the speed of her shooting, the set of her face grim.

-JS-

It had been hours, many of the Fae were exhausted with magical drain shooting spells far across the landscape to target the terrible five-eyed monsters and yet finally it seemed the last of them had be slain, those not yet too overcome to transport back wounded creatures of their own side to the Elves were doing so with the utmost care.

Jareth worriedly watched the sky. The Faeries had caught many a fallen dragon or Rider as they plummeted towards the earth, some were seriously injured, some were beyond help, some were already dead. The problem was they were so high that no magical assistance had been able to reach them so far, and it seemed that despite foul broken bodies of these female like creatures falling in their multitudes, there were still so many fighting.

Jareth turned to Mavek "We've got to get up there, even a simple freezing spell would be invaluable right now!"

Mavek nodded in agreement.

-JS-

Sarah narrowly missed a claw swipe at her head and screamed in pain as, whether blade or talon she couldn't tell, managed to rake her thigh before the creature found itself crushed between the teeth of Isa. Wiping black blood from an eye hurriedly Sarah released an arrow straight into a creatures skull, satisfied as she watched it fall.

_**This just goes on! I don't think we've lost too many but for hells sake! When will these creatures end!?**_

Thunk Thunk. Another two beasts met the end of an arrow.

**Look brave heart! **Isa replied sounding relieved and horrified **The birds!**

"What the holy fuck?" Sarah growled as she saw a sparrow hawk and an owl rocketing upwards "Do they want to be killed?"

The two birds of prey touched wingtips and in a flash of icy blue light dozens of the creatures were frozen, the Riders took full advantage of this, and as it happened again and again Sarah had to admit they were well on the way to clearing the air!

"Bloody bird brained show off" Sarah muttered as she released arrow after arrow as Isa breathed fire with renewed enthusiasm.

Sarah didn't see the moment that the creature grabbed the white owl out of the air, just as the two birds turned to rocket back down, nor did she hear the snap as the great clawed hand squeezed tight.

She did however hear Isa's exclamation in her mind and, as an arrow struck the creature in the back of the head, releasing its grip and letting the small white bundle of feathers fall, Sarah lunged to her feet.

Arms outstretched, like she too had wings, Sarah didn't think, didn't consider but dived after Jareth into the empty air and plummeted down wards, reaching him the only thing in her mind.

She barely heard Isa's anguished roar as she fell like a stone, fingers reaching…

desperately grasping…

-JS-

Right, I now have five minutes to get to work! Please review ;) I did try so hard to get this chapter up today! I deserve a reward!

Stay tuned X


End file.
